Feelings of a Melody
by RainbowDark
Summary: Sakura Tobuki es una estudiante sobresaliente del Instituto Saotome. A causa de un accidente, ella no recuerda nada de su pasado; ella vive una vida como compositora de STARISH. Aunque pronto eso cambia... uno de los personajes tiene un secreto ... que traerá muchos cambios, giros inesperados y algo más por descubrir.
1. Capítulo 1: El Indicio de una Verdad

**Capítulo 1: El Indicio de Una Verdad**

"El silencio de la habitación era esencial A mi alrededor, muchos recuerdos desconocidos, todo para mí... esas memorias, ESA felicidad se ha ido."

Esa mañana estaba tranquilo; Sakura se había levantado de un susto. Estaba un poco confundida porque había tenido una mala noche. Como era de esperar, la alarma se había roto de nuevo. Prefería que salir temprano para ir a realizar unos asuntos importantes antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, Yurumi-san se había levantado un rato y estaba a punto de terminar. Sakura la vio, se asustó y se volvió para ver el Yurumi:

\- Yurumi-San!

\- Finalmente despiertas, Sakura. Me tenías preocupada que no despertaras de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no despertaría? - Sakura dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

\- Algo que pasó anoche, ¿no es así? Volvíste a tener un mal sueño?

En una señal preocupante, Sakura asintió. A Yurumi no le gustaba verla mal, así que para hacerla sentir mejor, ella dijo:

\- Fue sólo un mal sueño, no te preocupes. Eres mi mejor amiga y yo juré que nunca dejaría que algo te sucediera. Era una promesa, ¿te acuerdas?

\- Lo recuerdo bien. Gracias ... Yurumi-san.

\- Es mejor darse prisa.

En cuestión de minutos, y Yurumi Sakura había logrado entrar justo a tiempo. Ittoki fue el primero en saludar a Sakura al entrar en la habitación, seguido por Shinomiya-san, Syo-chan, Jinguji-san, Hijirikawa-San, Ichinose-san y Cecil-san. Cuando finalmente estaban en su lugar, Sakura-san observó que Yurumi rió.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Vamos, no juegues. Tú tiene estos chicos como amigos, y ¿me dices que no te gusta ninguno? Bueno, sospecho que sí, pero como el gran amor en la escuela está prohibido ... yo no quería aceptar.

Sakura se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo.

\- Eh ... ¿Pero cómo puedes pensar eso? La verdad es que ... yo ... eh ... yo ... no creo que de esa manera.

\- Claro. Bueno, tarde o temprano vamos a ver si eso es verdad. Y en tu caso, yo os lo hubiera dicho.

-¡Para! No digas tonterías.

\- Está bien, está bien.

Sakura escuchó el maestro le dijo que era su turno para ir al piano y tocar una melodía que recordaba muy bien. Todos la observaron y sólo fue hacia el piano ... y comenzó a tocarlo.

Todo esto ocurrió una mañana en el Instituto Saotome, un lugar donde los jóvenes se reúnen para convertirse en futuros Ídols y otros en sus compositores. Sakura había decidido convertirse en una compositora, porque amaba mucho la música pero ella era muy tímida cuando se trataba de hacer algo que no le gustaba hacer. Esos cinco chicos que mencionan Yurumi-san eran nada menos que los miembros del grupo Starish. ¿Cómo había sucedido? Bueno ... fue una larga historia que no iba a llegar a las hojas.

Pero, ¿quién iba a saber que algo iba a suceder y que iba a cambiar la historia? Es muy interesante, Sakura no recordaba nada, siempre tenía pesadillas y que le hizo preguntarse si faltaba algo, o si recordaba algo importante. La cosa es que, los recuerdos de Sakura llega a tal punto que ella estaba en el hospital. Hace algún tiempo, Sakura tuvo un accidente, pero no puede recordar lo que era, sólo recuerda el momento en que se despertó y estaba en una camilla. La enfermera le dijo un poco, ya que no tienen mucha información; al pasar el tiempo se recuperó, nadie vino a verla, nadie vino a visitarla y preguntar por ella. Ni siquiera estaba en lo más mínimo saber qué pasó, preocupado cuando la enfermera le preguntó al respecto (sobre el accidente y su familia), pero mucho esfuerzo no recordaba nada.

Lo peor fue cuando se enteró de la enfermera de hablar con el médico, la única frase que lo persigue hasta hoy fue: "... la pérdida de memoria." Hasta el momento no recuerda nada de su pasado o sus padres pueden preguntarse cómo podía cuidar de sí misma después del accidente. Pues verán, ella tenía "cierta edad" cuando tuve el accidente, ya que estaba muy grave, que tenía que hacer la cirugía en el rostro y ... bueno, no era para nada como lo era antes. Tenía el rostro desfigurado en el accidente: cicatrices, una gran cantidad de sangre con el fin de que no volvió a ser la misma después de la cirugía. Los años se le vieron menos...

Ahora que ha pasado el tiempo, Sakura continuó con la recaudación de dinero para entrar en esta escuela. Lo único es que no lograba aprender a tocar el piano tan fácil , ya que en casa no tenía piano. Con todo esto, resumo que Sakura logró conseguir lo que quería; pero ¿es cierto? Lamento decir que no. En este nuevo capítulo será algo que altera la realidad entre ella y Starish; al menos, espere ... hay duda de ello.

Esta es mi primera historia, que les guste, gracias por dejar sus comentarios al respecto. Gracias por apoyar el show!

NOTA: TUVE UNOS PROBLEMAS AL SUBIR LOS CAPÍTULOS, PERO COMENZARÉ A SUBIR LA HISTORIA AL ESPAÑOL (ESO DEPENDE DE USTEDES: SI PREFIEREN ESPAÑOL, COMENTEN. SI PREFIEREN EL INGLÉS, COMÉNTENLO. AL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO VERÁN EL CAMBIO. POR LO PRONTO LOS PRIMEROS 3 CAPÍTULOS ESTARÁN AL ESPAÑOL.)


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Un Nuevo Grupo?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Un nuevo grupo?**

A la mañana siguiente, el sol parecía esconderse detrás de las nubes para ocultar su brillo y de ellos, brotaría una llovizna que luego golpearía la Academia. Era hora de clases, y todos estaban listos para empezar a practicar en el proyecto que tenían asignado. Todo el mundo hablaba de lo que harían en el futuro, pero Sakura se limitó a escuchar y no dijo nada. Jinguji-san fue el primero en darse cuenta:

\- ¿Que está pasando? Bien algo tranquilo, tal vez... ¿Necesita a alguien para dar un poco de amor para conseguir una sonrisa ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh? Bueno, en realidad...

\- Basta de tonterías, no es necesario hacer - Tokiya dijo mientras miraba con cierto desagrado.

Aunque todo el mundo esperaban las instrucciones necesarias para su proyecto, Sakura discute un problema con respecto a los chicos que iban a componer canciones; todos fueron proponer sus ideas, cuando de repente... se oye el sonido de la habitación y empezó a oír una cierta melodía acompañada por voces desconocidas. De la nada, se escucharon cuatro voces que se acercaron mientras cantaban y bailaban; todo el mundo estaba tan sorprendido y con una mirada de confusión. Se podría decir que eran cuatro chicos jóvenes que eran cantantes como ellos.

Cuando haya terminado, aparecieron con una aura brillante.

\- Me parece que tienen un gran espectáculo. Ellos se quedaron sin habla.

Un poco confundido, Hijirikawa-san decidió aclarar ese "espectáculo":

\- Espera, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quiénes son?

\- Veo que usted es curioso. Pero, ¿qué modales! Por favor, ¿por qué no se presentan?

Uno de ellos, decidieron representar a todo el grupo.

\- ¡Cómo están! Permítanme presentarme. Soy Kotobuki Reiji.

\- Soy Kurosaki Ranmaru.

\- Encantado de conocerlos, soy Ai Mikaze.

\- Soy Camus...

Shining dijo:

— Ellos forman el grupo llamado Quartet Night. Bueno, les presento a Starish, que lo componen Shinomiya Natsuki, Ichinose Tokiya, Aijima Cecil, Jinguji Ren, Syo Kurusu, Ittoki Otoya y Hijirikawa Masato...

Kotobuki interrumpió

\- Disculpe, no sabía que tenían una chica tan preciosa en el grupo. Eso no se ve todos los días.

\- ¡Oh, es cierto! Joven Kotobuki, ella no es parte del grupo. Ella es la compositora de Starish, Sakura Tobuki.

\- Un gran placer conocerlos.

\- Muy bien. Ahora, para responder a su pregunta, van a ser sus "supervisores" de ahora en adelante. Y usted... señorita Sakura, tendrá un trabajo muy interesante... A partir de ahora; usted será la compositora de ambos grupos: Starish y Quartet Night. Os dejo para solucionar los problemas que tengan. Espero grandes cosas de todo lo que realicen, señorita Sakura.

Parecía una gran noticia. Todos se sorprendieron al enterarse de que tendrían los supervisores y más, Sakura iba a tener otro grupo a cargo. Eso era lo que temían, aunque tuvieron que aceptarlo. Nadie dijo nada, hasta que Sakura pensó:

 _\- ... ¿La compositora de ambos grupos? No sé qué pensar. Es decir, con Starish He pasado por muchas cosas, ahora... tengo a mi cargo otro grupo que es superior a lo que he visto. Pero... Kotobuki-Senpai no parece una mala persona, me parece a aquellos que les gusta bromear y divertirse. Kurosaki-Senpai es un poco serio, si se puede saber aunque en realidad no lo conozco bien. Mikaze-Senpai se ve como alguien tranquilo, pero parece abierto y muy agradable. Camus... parece tomar las cosas en serio. ¡No puedo perder ahora! A pesar de que son dos grupos, no puedo dejar que sea un problema. Voy a hacer todo lo posible._

Kotobuki estaba excitado y dijo:

\- Bueno, como todos nos hemos presentado, es el momento de asignar a cada uno con su supervisor. Vamos a ver... tengo a mi cargo a Ichinose Tokiya e Ittoki Otoya. Ranmaru- _san_ , tiene a su cargo para Hijirikawa Masato y Jinguji Ren. Ai-chan, tienes a Shinomiya Natsuki y Syo Kurusu. Camus, tú tienes al último... Aijima Cecil. Asignamos las habitaciones, así que se pueden instalar. Y... de ti, Sakura, hablaré contigo sobre algunos arreglos posteriores.

Todo iba a las habitaciones, pero Sakura quedó sola en la habitación, pensando, imaginando lo que sucedería en el futuro. Después de un tiempo, Kotobuki-Senpai salió con los demás y se sentaron junto a Sakura.

\- Para ser honesto Sakura, Shining nos tomó por sorpresa con el nuevo compositor. Puesto que somos un grupo pequeño, no creo que haya problemas.

\- ¿Problemas? Por supuesto no.

\- Bueno, al parecer Shining también nos dice que tenemos un proyecto para empezar. Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas con Starish?

\- Mmm... No mucho tiempo.

\- Interesante. Por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte...

 _Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio..._

Cecil: Oye, ¿qué piensan ustedes acerca del nuevo grupo?

Ittoki: Bueno... no creo que sean tan malos. Además, son de un nivel más alto que el nuestro.

Jinguji: ¿Superiores? Seguro.

Hijirikawa: No te confíes. Podrían parecer buenos, y en realidad pueden llegar a ser malas. De todos modos, son nuestros rivales a toda costa.

Syo: Tiene razón. Si conseguimos lo que queremos, tenemos que hacer lo mejor que se pueda.

Natsuki: Pero... ¿Y Sakura?

Todos pensamos en el momento... No podían imaginar que algo le iba a pasar a ella.

Tokiya No sé que traerán consigo... Pero es mejor que no la lastimen...

Cecil: ¿Eh? ¿La estás protegiendo acaso?

Tokiya sin decir nada, bajó la mirada y no dijo más.

 _En la sala de estar…_

 _\- Bueno... Nunca imaginé que los chicos serían tan amables. Me pregunto lo que mañana traerá el "proyecto". Sin embargo... Me parecía tener una sensación extraña cuando estuvieron aquí; No sé si voy a estar bien... mejor me voy a dormir._

Sakura salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el pasillo cuando oyó un grito provenir de uno de los dormitorios, mientras que hacia fuera.

\- ¡Esto no es un juego! Oh... Sakura ...

\- Cecil-san, ¿pasa algo malo?

-… No es nada. En realidad, yo sólo... tengo que ir a dormir.

 _\- Me parece haber oído a alguien más en la habitación, pero es mejor no involucrarse en sus asuntos._

En la habitación, Sakura no podía dormir. Pensó que el asunto con Cecil-san ... ¿por qué de repente se fue? ¿Habrá sido un problema? Todo el asunto de mañana, no podía dormir. A la espera de mañana... ¿Qué? ... no me imaginaba era que pronto sabría más de un secreto, que implica todo lo que tenía entre las manos.

NOTA: Siento no haber subido capítulo antes... mi portátil se rompió y tuvo que conseguir uno nuevo. Además de eso, tuve que recoger todos los archivos de mi ordenador portátil antiguo al nuevo. La otra semana voy a subir otro capítulo. Espero y dejar sus comentarios.


	3. Capítulo 3: Conquistando una Sonrisa

**Capítulo 3: Conquistando una Sonrisa…**

— _¡Sakura!_

El llamado de su nombre le hizo despertar de su sueño.

* _Demonios, ¿quién será que me llama? Vale, tendré que abrir aunque esté en pijama.*_

— ¡Ya voy!... ¿Eh? ¿Rei-chan?

— Siento despertarte tan temprano. Shining nos habló del proyecto que haremos ambos grupos (entregándole un papel con muchos datos), cada cosa tendrá su fecha y… el proyecto más cercano es en 3 días.

— ¿3 días? Increíble… pero, ¿necesitan ayuda con algo?

— Bueno, sí. Hablamos luego.

— Eh… seguro. _Me parece muy extraño todo esto._

Luego de tomar la ducha y vestirse, Sakura salió de su habitación y para su sorpresa… encontró un ramo de rosas sobre un carrito cargado de comida.

*Nota* _Te esperamos en el vestíbulo._

Solo sonrió y guardó la nota. Más tarde, llegó al Living pero para su sorpresa… no había nadie. Sólo había una rosa, la misma rosa que le llevaron en frente de su habitación. Sakura esperó en el sofá, e inmediatamente se quedó dormida…

… Abriendo los ojos lentamente, se dio cuenta que los chicos la veí susto, Sakura dio un brinco y tenía demasiado cerca a Ittoki.

— ¿Eh? Ittoki-kun…

— *Sonrojado* Eh, Sakura…

Jinguji-san al verlo tartamudear, dijo:

— ¿Porqué te sonrojas?

— Pero, ¿qué dices?

Tomándolo de la mano, le dijo:

—Gracias. No te hubieras molestado.

— Bueno, es que… te vimos dormir en el sofá y hacía frio…

Interrumpiéndolo, Cecil-san dijo:

— Seguro. Sólo te nos estás adelantando.

—¿Eh? Eso no es cierto.

Tokiya-san los interrumpió a los dos:

—Ya basta los dos… Sakura, espero que te haya gustado el regalo de esta mañana.

— ¿Fueron ustedes?

— Fuimos todos. ¿Sorprendente verdad?

—Nosotros también apoyamos… — dijo Kurosaki- san

Todos voltearon al ver a los cuatro allí.

— ¿Todos?

Observó a Mikaze-san, pero él bajó la mirada al instante.

— Bueno, de todos modos agradezco el detalle.

Justo en el momento, Sakura se levantó del sofá:

— ¡Es cierto! Acabo de ver que el equipo de grabación acaba de llegar.

¿Oh? ¿Enserio?

— … ¿El equipo de… grabación?

— ¿No olvidan que hoy filman las partes para la película?

Todos quedaron sorprendidos..

— ¡Lo olvidamos! Hay que preparar todo ahora!

Los chicos corrieron hasta salir del edificio… Sólo quedó Sakura con los chicos de Quartet Night.

— Vaya, pero que desorganizados — dijo Kurosaki-san

— Nosotros si lo recordamos. Estuvimos ensayando ayer y practicando las líneas.

— Seguro les irá bien. Que tengan suerte

Kotobuki dijo con tono preocupado:

— ¿Sakura? ¿No vendrás?

— Iré seguro. Antes… tengo que buscar unas cosas con Shining con respecto al proyecto.

— Bien, no tardes mucho.

Sakura salió del salón y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Shining…

— Señorita Sakura… qué bueno que llegó. ¿Podría hablar con usted?

— Seguro.

— Pero antes… ¿puede cerrar la puerta?

Sakura asintió. Y las puertas se cerraron lentamente…

Afuera, todos los chicos estaban algo apurados. Tenían que preparar una escena donde participaban Kotobuki, Tokiya e Ittoki; luego de ellos, Mikaze-san, Syo y Shinomiya-san…. Llegó todo el equipo para preparar la primera escena y a filmarla.

… Después de la primera escena, siguió el equipo de Mikaze-san. Y al poco rato, toda la parte del jardín donde filmaron estaba totalmente vacío con la lluvia cayendo sobre él. Sakura había llegado y para su sorpresa, encontró a Mikaze-san, Syo y Shinomiya-san con los libretos en mano. Shinomiya fue el primero en verla:

— ¡Sakura!

— Siento haber llegado tarde, estuve hablando con Shining y… no pude venir a tiempo.

Syo asintió y con una sonrisa dijo:

— No te preocupes. Oye, ¿nos ayudas a ensayar una parte del libreto? Falta grabar una parte.

— De acuerdo.

El equipo de producción llegó al lugar y todos tomaron sus posiciones. Mientras grababan, se notaba que en el libreto había una escena donde cierto personaje debía simular cansancio; ¿y a quién le tocaba el papel? A Mikaze-san. En parte, Sakura notó que Mikaze-san lo había simulado tan real que ella misma se sorprendió por ello. Cuando terminaron de grabar, todos se alegraron de haber terminado el trabajo.

— Mikaze-san, buen trabajo.

Con un ligero golpe en la espalda, Mikaze-san se desplomó en el suelo con la mano sobre su pecho. Todos quedaron paralizados.

— ¡Mikaze-san! ¿Qué sucede?

No hubo respuesta. Sakura no sabía qué hacer, más que pedir ayuda.

Mikaze- san y Sakura eran los únicos que estaban bajo la lluvia. Desesperada, trató de levantarlo… pero cayó hacia atrás.

— _Dios, es muy pesado. ¡Sigamos intentando!_

Después de varias caídas, logró arrastrarlo un poco hacia la sombra donde la lluvia era ligera. Tocó su frente y… ¡estaba ardiendo! Como nadie parecía volver, decidió llevarlo al vestíbulo; tomó fuerzas y volvió a levantarlo, sólo que esta vez Mikaze-san se trató de levantar por sí mismo aunque no lo consiguió.

Ya que se ambos se habían levantado, Sakura intentó llevarlo en los hombros lo más despacio posible. Parecía como si nunca llegarían al vestíbulo por la lluvia. Pese a su suerte, lograron llegar al vestíbulo y lo recostó en el sofá. Mientras secaba su frente, ella lo observaba. Parecía tan tranquilo…

"Sólo reposaba ahí, nunca lo había tenido tan de cerca"

En un instante, Mikaze-san pareció asustarla. Por un momento, sus ojos se abrieron y… una corriente pasó sobre su mirada. Sakura se quedó inmóvil. De pronto, su mirada se tornó hacia a ella con cierta confusión.

— Mikaze-san… me alegra que estés bien. Tuviste un ligero accidente y por eso estás aquí.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

— Bueno… eh…

Una voz pareció irrumpir dentro de la habitación.

— Sakura te trajo aquí.

Sakura bajó rápidamente su mirada para que no se notara que estaba apenada. Pero era tarde, Mikaze-san la miraba sorprendido.

— ¿Eso es cierto?

Sakura levantó la mirada ligeramente… y luego la bajó de nuevo sin responder nada. Mikaze- san dio un pequeño suspiro y levantó las manos de Sakura (Él no comprendía en realidad de que se trataban los sentimientos; pero, dentro de él, creció un sentimiento llamado "Gratitud") y dijo:

— Gracias.

Ella sólo se sonrojó y no dijo casi nada el resto de la tarde. Justo cuando empezaba a hacerse de noche, todos estaban empezando a prepararse para el siguiente día ajetreado. Pero… Mikaze-san que aguardaba en su habitación, estaba viendo hacia la ventana como si quisiera buscar alguna respuesta.

En realidad eso quería encontrar. "Gratitud" jamás en toda su vida, le había sucedido algo similar. Se preguntaba: ¿Qué era? ¿Porqué?

Todas las preguntas le agobiaban, pero la respuesta no le fue concedida en ese instante. De cualquier manera, se quedó dormido sobre su cama pensando en aquel suceso tan extraño que le había ocurrido.

Pero la historia aquí no termina. Habrá muchas cosas que Mikaze-san tendrá que experimentar más cosas a lo largo de su carrera como Idol. Próximamente: Un nuevo romance protagonizado por Starish y una sorpresa por Quartet Night.


	4. Capítulo 4: Protección Decisiva

**Capítulo 4: Protección Decisiva**

 **Narra Sakura:** "Recuerdo haberme despertado. Estaba mirando fijamente hacia el techo, no quería levantarme. Estaba un poco agotada después del susto de ayer. Mikaze-Senpai, espero que esté bien; aunque… ¡Dios! Lo llamé Mikaze-san, ojalá no se haya molestado. Que irrespetuoso de mi parte."

Justo cuando iba a levantarse, el teléfono le marcó un pequeño mensaje de parte de Yurumi-san. El mensaje decía: "Hey amiga. Espero que te esté yendo bien con los chicos. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos la última vez, espero y me cuentes pronto todos los nuevos detalles. Te Quiere. Yurumi-san"

Sakura sólo sonrió. Levantándose con cierta agonía, recordó que tenía que reunirse con ambos grupos para discutir lo del proyecto que se llevaría a cabo dentro de tres días. Era evidente que Sakura cargaba ahora muchísima responsabilidad, ya que sostener a dos grupos musicales no era tarea fácil. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, tomó sus cosas donde tenía los apuntes de ciertas melodías que habían practicado con Starish y también se llevó una pequeña cartera.

… A eso de las 8:00 AM, Quartet Night fue el primero en llegar. Sakura llegó luego de ellos, y un poco más tarde Starish. Al cabo de unos minutos, como siempre Kotobuki era el que dirigía primero la palabra:

 **Kotobuki:** Como ya saben todos, en sólo tres días tendremos un proyecto en el cual habrá que salir de viaje.

Todos se asustaron.

 **Tokiya:** ¿Qué quieres decir con un viaje? ¿Es algo muy importante?

Kurosaki lo vio rápidamente con un rostro molesto.

 **Kotobuki:** Para responder a tu pregunta, sí. Aquí tengo una lista de las tareas que realizaremos allá, si lo hacemos bien nos darán tiempo libre.

Cecil-san notó que en los papeles, había una fotografía de una playa.

 **Cecil:** ¿Es ahí donde iremos? —dijo mientras señalaba los papeles que tenía Kotobuki.

 **Camus:** Efectivamente. Es una de las playas más visitadas de Japón; de hecho, iremos a Okinawa a la Isla Miyako.

 **Ittoki:** Espera, ¿una playa? ¿Qué haremos allí precisamente?

 **Ai:** Precisamente por eso estamos acá. Tenemos que discutir el horario para realizar las tareas y hacerlas lo más pronto posible. Sólo tenemos una semana para realizarlas.

 **Shinomiya:** Me parece excelente. Estoy seguro que lo terminaremos antes y así podremos disfrutar.

 **Sakura:** Hablando de disfrutar, ya tengo las melodías de verano que me encargó el señor Shining para el viaje. Sólo habrá que practicar la letra y ensayar.

Todos voltearon a ver a Sakura.

 **Syo:** ¿Y… ya las tienes? ¿Tan rápido?

 **Ai:** Es mejor tenerlas antes así tendremos suficiente tiempo para ensayar.

 **Sakura:** Bien, iré a informarle al señor Shining. —dijo retirándose de la sala y dejando a los dos grupos completamente solos.

Kotobuki la seguía con la mirada hasta que ella desapareció.

 **Kotobuki:** Es en verdad muy linda, ¿no es así?

Tokiya volteó de manera molesta hacia él.

 **Tokiya:** Ya, enserio. No crean que somos unos inútiles, conocemos sus planes… pero más les vale que no la lastimen.

 **Kotobuki:** ¿Lastimarla? ¿Por qué lo haríamos? De todos modos, ustedes también tienen los mismos planes que nosotros—dijo con incredulidad.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

 **Kotobuki:** Bien, ya que estamos hablando en serio… Sigue corriendo el tiempo… Si ninguno de ustedes lo hace, NOSOTROS lo haremos.

En ese momento, los cuatro miembros se fueron de la sala. Los chicos sintieron una amenaza en ese momento.

Todos pensaron: _"Si lo que quieren es pelear, entonces lo tendrán. No dejaremos que nadie le haga daño, aún si es imposible."_

 _ **En la habitación de Kurosaki:**_

 **Camus:** No era necesario amenazarlos.

 **Kotobuki:** ¿Pero qué dices? Era necesario que lo supieran. Como les dije a ellos: Si ninguno de ellos lo hace, NOSOTROS lo haremos.

 **Ai:** No hables por todos. Yo no pienso rebajarme sólo para pelear.

 **Kotobuki** : Ai-chan, tú también estás involucrado. Además, esto va enserio. Tenemos que aprovechar al máximo el viaje, Sakura no dudará en aceptar a uno de nosotros. Aunque para que lo sepan: Si la pelea por ella es entre nosotros, no tendré piedad.

 **Kurosaki:** Seguro.

Nadie se opuso a las palabras de Kotobuki. Una simple decisión, se convertiría en una pelea. En realidad os digo, que el siguiente capítulo será más largo, ya que tendrá algunas cosas importantes que darán un giro en la historia; así que, espero que estén ahí para disfrutarlo.

Gracias a todos por seguir conmigo en esta aventura. **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ROMANCE DE VERANO Y LA PELEA DE UN AMOR PROHIBIDO.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Amor de Verano

**Capítulo 5: Amor de Verano**

"Me pareció un poco extraño que el día de nuestra partida, había demasiado calor. Alquilaron un autobús para transportarnos de parte de la Agencia, además que era un viaje algo largo... así que es mejor que estemos prevenidos"

Pareciera que esos tres días pasaron demasiado rápido. Tan sólo ensayaron un poco las melodías y... ¡Puf! Ya era la fecha esperada del viaje. Todos empacaron sus cosas y las metieron dentro del autobús; Sakura fue la última en abordar al autobús... y para su sorpresa, todos tenían "compañero de viaje"excepto ella.

 **Shinomiya:** Hey, Sakura. Puedes venirte aquí.

Sakura caminó hasta donde estaba Shinomiya y, cuando vio hacia el asiento, Syo estaba dormido con su cabeza recostada en la ventana... el asiento junto a él estaba vacío.

 **Sakura:** ¿No habrá problema con Syo-chan? Me preocupa. Además, pensé que tú serías su compañero.

 **Shinomiya:** Tranquila, si se mantiene dormido en todo el viaje, te aseguro que no despertará hasta que lleguemos allá. De todos modos, le harás buena compañía.

Con la emoción de los pasajeros, el autobús se puso en marcha. En el recorrido, Ittoki era el que se sentía más emocionado. El autobús recorrió gran parte de los albergues que encerraba el Instituto, para luego comenzar un recorrido por la costa; durante el viaje, algunos estuvieron jugando y divirtiéndose como niños pequeños. Pero... algo le intranquilizaba a Sakura con respecto a algo que sucedió hace unos cuantos días. ¿Se recuerdan del "accidente" del capítulo anterior? Pues, Sakura estuvo muy pensativa desde entonces... en casi todo el camino, estuvo viendo hacia la ventana, luego dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Ai. Se quedó observando por un buen rato, pero... algo en ella se detuvo para que dejara de verlo y se sonrojara ligeramente.

Algo gracioso que recuerdo que dijo fue:

"En verdad es un chico muy apuesto. Me pregunto si en realidad tiene una personalidad fría o... no lo sé. Siendo él un robot, como me lo había mencionado, yo lo veo como una verdadera persona. No tengo idea porqué pienso así, pero no me parece un robot. Para nada."

En efecto, Ai estaba igual. Tenía puestos sus audífonos, su cabeza recostada y la mirada hacia la ventana. Estaba también pensativo. Esa mirada de siempre, se reflejaba en los cristales para ahogar sus pensamientos muy profundamente.

Luego de un muy largo viaje, por fin llegaron a Miyako. Era una isla preciosa. (Gracias a Dios, cuando llegaron, Syo no se dio cuenta que Sakura le acompañó durante todo el camino.)

 **Ittoki:** Increíble.

 **Jinguji:** En serio... ¿qué haremos aquí precisamente?

 **Syo:** No tengo idea. Kotobuki debe tener la agenda. —dijo frotándose los ojos por el cansancio del viaje

Luego que asignaron sus habitaciones, Shining apareció en un yate con cierto traje de verano. Todos estaban con un rostro de sorpresa.

 **Sakura:** ¿Señor Shining? ¿Pero qué hace aquí?

 **Shining:** Acompañándolos, por supuesto. Me tengo que encargar que nada malo suceda aquí.

 **Tokiya:** ¿Enserio tienen que pasar estas cosas ahora? — dijo con cierto desprecio.

En ese instante, un grupo de camarógrafos, directores y estilistas aparecieron de la nada.

 **Shinomiya:** ¿Pero qué… esto estaba en el programa?

Las miradas malvadas de Starish se volvieron hacia Kotobuki.

 **Kotobuki:** ¿Eh? Es cierto… con todo esto ya no pude hablarles sobre las tareas que tenemos programadas acá. Ellos están aquí porque tendremos una sesión de fotos para el "Álbum de Verano" y también, hay que captar fotografías del lugar.

 **Cecil:** Con más razón… y en cinco días. Es mejor apresurarnos si queremos disfrutar de la playa.

Kotobuki se acercó a Sakura y colocó la mano sobre su hombro.

 **Kotobuki:** Bien, es mejor apresurarnos para… disfrutar ¿no?

Syo reaccionó. Se acercó a donde estaban ambos y retiró la mano de Kotobuki del hombro de Sakura.

 **Syo:** No tienes porqué ponerte a la defensiva. Aún no has ganado.

 **Kotobuki:** Mientras haya tiempo, es mejor aprovechar. Además, ¿han olvidado lo que les dijimos antes?

 **Syo:** No tienes porqué repetirlo, no lo hemos olvidado. —dijo molesto.

Kotobuki sólo rio y acto seguido, se retiraron para realizar su sesión de fotografías… se habían adelantado ya.

Sakura no comprendía bien todo esto, pero pudo notar que Syo se puso más molesto.

 **Syo:** _"¡Bah! Que ni crean que nos ganarán. Una amenaza no puede hacernos caer"_

Syo no se dio cuenta que todos le observaban como si en realidad necesitaba relajarse. Los chicos de Starish comprendían perfectamente lo que Kotobuki quería transmitir.Pero incluso ellos no se dejaron llevar por eso, así que todos se prepararon para la sesión…

… Pasaron unas cuantas horas durante la sesión y ya empezaba a hacerse tarde. Al terminar, unos cuantos se relajaron en el mar, otros en la arena, y todos estaban ahí excepto… Syo. Sakura un poco preocupada, trató de buscar a Syo con la mirada, ¿dónde pudo haberse metido? Mientras lo buscaba, se topó con Shinomiya que tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

 **Sakura:** Shinomiya-san, ¿has visto a Syo?

Shinomiya no quiso decir nada.

 **Sakura:** ¿Lo has visto? ¿Está bien?

 **Shinomiya:** …Syo tuvo… un ligero accidente. Verás: Mientras buscábamos unos artículos para pesca, Syo encontró sobre unas cajas unas redes nuevas… resbaló, una de las cajas de soporte cayó sobre su brazo. No estoy seguro de que había en esa caja… pero Syo no aguantaba el dolor.

Sakura se quedó en shock. Inmediatamente fue hacia la cabaña y llegó a la habitación donde estaba Syo.

Syo se sorprendió al verla. Aunque en realidad no quería que lo viera.

 **Sakura:** Syo… ¡Oh Dios! Tu brazo…

 **Syo:** No tienes por qué preocuparte. Fue sólo… *suspiro* fue sólo un accidente.

 **Sakura:** Tranquilo, yo te voy a cuidar.

Eso hizo que Syo se sonrojara.

Más tarde, todos acamparon en la playa para contar historias graciosas. Mientras tanto, Sakura cuidaba de Syo; aun así, Syo estaba muy apenado desde que Sakura se quedó con él.

 **Sakura:** Me alegra que no te haya pasado algo más grave. —dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas.

 **Syo:** Bien, tendré cuidado la próxima vez —dijo riendo

 **Sakura:** De todos modos, no te preocupes. — Dándole un beso en la mejilla — Estarás bien

Syo sólo se sonrojó. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, que ambos olvidaban lo que pasaba alrededor. Se acercaron más, hasta que… Syo cayó dormido en el hombro de Sakura. Ella lo dejó sobre su cama y se dirigió a la ventana… una pequeña briza rebosó su rosto hasta que estaba por desfallecer del sueño…

 _*No… no pueden hacer eso. ¡No lo hagan!*_

Un pequeño alarido hizo que Sakura se despertara… aún con bastante sueño y las 3:00 AM, se levantó de su cama y trató de buscar de dónde provenían los gritos. Buscó cerca de los rincones de la habitación y… se dio cuenta de qué o más bien QUIEN, estaba dando esos gritos. No era más que Syo.

 **Sakura:** Syo-chan, me asustaste…

Cuando se acercó más, se dio cuenta que Syo estaba agonizando… dormido. Tenía fiebre y no paraba de decir cosas. Sakura decidió buscar algo para bajar su fiebre; como no tenía una linterna, salió muy despacio de las escaleras hasta la cocina que estaba en el primer piso. Tomó un balde pequeño, lo llenó de agua y agarró de una gaveta un pequeño pañuelo… justo cuando todo lucía bien, basta decir que puso el píe donde no era y la madera le hirió el tobillo. ¡Crash!

El ruido fue algo fuerte. Como cuatro estaban en el piso de arriba, tres estaban en el salón de abajo. Jinguji se despertó por el ruido y decidió investigar con una pequeña linterna.

 **Jinguji:** ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Sakura se ocultó en un pequeño rincón de la cocina para evitar que Jinguji la viera. Por suerte, Jinguji estaba tan cansado que prefirió dejarlo e irse a dormir de nuevo. Aunque estaba herida, logró llegar hacia la habitación donde seguían esas alucinaciones. Sakura se dispuso a calmar su fiebre con el pañuelo remojado en agua pero estaba algo cansada, así que sus párpados no aguantarían mucho más…

A la mañana siguiente, el clima estaba agradable. El primero en levantarse fue Syo, con un dolor de cabeza y… _¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?_ Algo cayó sobre su mano… Mientras buscaba algo alrededor, encontró algo recostado sobre su cama y por poco despierta a los demás con su grito. Encontró a Sayuri recostada sobre su cama pero estaba de rodillas. Algo le llamó su atención. Vio que en su pie, Sayuri tenía una venda que estaba mal puesta y se le notaba el raspón que se había hecho. Syo estaba ahí, inmóvil preguntándose qué había pasado con Sakura. El viento que golpeaba su rostro desde aquella ventana le hizo meditar y prefirió levantarse de su cama pero… por su torpeza, Sakura se despertó con el ruido incesante de las sábanas.

 **Sakura:** … ¿Syo-chan? ¿Eres tú?

 **Syo:** Eh… sí. Sólo iba a levantarme… al baño.

 **Sakura:** De acuerdo. Haré por lo tanto el desayuno.

Sakura se levantó y gimió. Su herida le lastimaba y se volvió a colocar de nuevo la herida, pero esta vez más resistente. Aún con pijama y con el rostro deshecho por el sueño, Sakura bajó hacia la cocina.

― Vaya, ¿a preparar el desayuno?

"Esa voz…" Al voltearse, vio a los chicos de Quartet Night en su habitación. Pero lo que le parecía más extraño, es que Ai estaba MUY serio ese día…

 **Camus:** ¿Vas a preparar desayuno?

 **Kotobuki:** ¡Por Dios Camus, que descortés!

Camus se quedó en silencio.

Kurosaki se acercó a donde estaba Sakura y se puso un delantal mientras sacaba algo del refrigerador. Todos se quedaron como...

Pero eso los incitó a que todos la ayudaran a cocinar.

" _Al menos Ai logró sonreír un poco_


	6. Capítulo 6: Tan sólo una sonrisa

**Capítulo 6: Tan sólo una sonrisa**

 **Ittoki:** ¿Y cómo fue que pasó?

Syo no encontró la manera de explicarlo. Anteriormente, Syo había accedido a contar acerca de su pequeño accidente… claro, todos notaron que Sakura estaba lastimada y a Syo le recaía toda la culpa. Todos le miraban con cierto desaire y hubo un momento incómodo.

 **Syo:** Bueno, la cosa… es que…

 **Tokiya:** ¿Nos vas a contar de una buena vez? —Dijo molesto— No tiene sentido que sigas si no nos vas a contar nada.

 **Shinomiya:** Vamos, no seas tan rudo.

Ellos dos eran los únicos que peleaban en la mesa mientras todos comían. Sakura era la que se sentía más incómoda, pero Kurosaki le dio la razón.

 **Kurosaki:** Esto se está volviendo demasiado tedioso — dirigiéndose a Sakura — ¿Segura que no pasa nada?

 **Sakura:** Estoy bien, gracias… pero, algo me inquieta.

 **Kurosaki:** ¿De qué se trata?

 **Sakura:** Dime la verdad, ¿le pasa algo a Mikaze-san? —susurró

Kurosaki se mostró con cierta confusión por su pregunta.

 **Sakura:** Verás, no sé si lo has notado pero últimamente Mizake-san ha estado muy distante con nosotros. No lo digo por mal ni nada, pero en verdad me preocupa.

Kurosaki comprendió lo que decía… a final de cuentas, él estaba enterado de los últimos sucesos con Ai.

* * *

 _Venimos al viaje para disfrutar en grupo… pero yo sabía que algo andaba mal. Ai no se comportaba así… estaba más callado y estaba tan confundido. ¿Había algo que él no quería contarme? He conocido a Ai desde hace mucho, me extraña que me ocultase algo. Hay algunas cosas que incluso no sé de él. Pero no estaba seguro… ahora sé que hasta Sakura se ha dado cuenta que Ai está raro… que descuido el mío._

 ** _Kurosaki:_** _¡Ah! Ya nos venía un pequeño descanso._

 ** _Ai:_** _Tienes razón._

 _No sabía por qué… pero Ai había tenido dolores de cabeza seguidos. Andaba con mal humor, pero yo sabía lo que siempre le animaba. Unas cuantas sonatas en piano. Como era habitual, Ai casi siempre tocaba unas melodías tan increíbles que yo me preguntaba cómo lo hacía… la música le relajaba y era su inspiración…_

 _¿Qué? ¿No sabían que Ai tocaba piano?_

 _Bueno, una cosa más para agregar a la lista de cosas que no conocías de Mikaze-san. *risas*_

 _En fín… si no mal recuerdo, Ai nunca había tenido esos dolores de cabeza desde…desde…_

 _Un momento. Ahora que recuerdo… Ai empezó a tener los dolores de cabeza un 5 de marzo cuando… Sakura ingresó… al… institu…to…_

 _*risa* Imposible. Las cosas que me imagino._

 ** _Ai:_** _¿Por qué tan pensativo?_

 _Kurosaki sonrió._

 ** _Kurosaki:_** _No es nada. Sólo recordaba algunas cosas._

 _Recuerdo perfectamente que Ai me miró con cierta duda, definitivamente él sabía cuando mentía. Pero yo trataba de simular lo más que podía. No pretendo ser malo con Ai pero… la mayoría de veces era muy directo. No tuve tiempo para pensar más porque…_

 **Ai:** ¡Oye Kurosaki! Deja de estar distraído

 **Kurosaki:** ¿Eh? Uhh… lo siento.

 **Ai:** Te he preguntado algo y no me respondes —dijo con enfado—. ¿Qué sucede?

 **Kurosaki:** Lo siento. ¿Qué me habías preguntado?

 **Ai:** _*suspiro*_ ¿Por qué estás tan pensativo últimamente?

 _Espera… acaso… ¿Ai no me había preguntado esto antes?_

 **Kurosaki:** ¿Pero qué dices? Estoy bien —dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Ai:** Seguro. Estás tan bien que acabas de echar todo el frasco de salsa en la comida.

Kurosaki retiró rápidamente el frasco y la salsa se derramó por la mesa. Ittoki, que estaba cerca, le dio a Kurosaki un trapo para limpiarse.

 **Camus:** ¡Hay que ver! Ten más cuidado

 **Kotobuki** Bien, bien… tranquilos todos. Sólo fue un accidente.

Kotobuki vio a Kurosaki con una sonrisa. Lo sabía.

* * *

Cuando acabó el desayuno, cada quien se fue por su lado. Sólo quedaron Ai y Kurosaki. Ai estaba dispuesto a retirarse de la sala cuando… Kurosaki le sujetó del brazo.

 **Kurosaki:** Espera.

 **Ai:** ¿Qué sucede? ¡Suéltame!

 **Kurosaki:** Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar

 **Ai:** ¿Hablar? ¡¿Pero qué sucede contigo?!

Kurosaki empezó a molestarse.

 **Kurosaki:** Deja de hacerte el que no sabe. Y no actúes como si te estuviera secuestrando.

Ai sólo siguió forcejeando para que Kurosaki le soltara, pero era inútil.

 **Ai:** ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Si te he hecho algo… lo siento.

 **Kurosaki:** Te estás disculpando por algo que ni siquiera sabes de qué trata.

 **Ai:** ¿Acaso me lo has dicho? Hasta ahora sólo me has retenido aquí.

 **Kurosaki:** Sé que me ocultas algo y no quieres decírmelo. ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?

 **Ai:** _No es eso…_ — dijo para sí mismo

 **Kurosaki:** Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, desde lo que pasó con Hiroki…

Dentro de Ai, se produjo un efecto donde mostraba dentro de "sus sentimientos" el origen de: **La Ira.**

 **Ai:** ¡Te he dicho que no volvieras a mencionar ese tema!... No quiero volver a saber de eso.

 **Kurosaki:** Bien, mi error. Pero dime qué sucede, estoy preocupado.

 **Ai:** Ya te he dicho que no es nada.

 **Kurosaki:** Sé cuándo me estás mintiendo.

 **Ai:** Yo también lo sé.

 **Kurosaki:** ¿Es que acaso ya no confías en mí?

 _Deja de decir esas palabras… sabes que me hieren…_

 **Kurosaki:** ¿Ai?

 **Ai:** _Ya he tenido suficiente._

 **Kurosaki:** ¿Qué dices? No comprendo.

Ai hizo un gran esfuerzo para soltarse de Kurosaki y salir corriendo.

 **Kurosaki:** ¡Ai! —dijo mientras le perseguía

 _No quiero… es inútil…_

Kurosaki lo había perdido de vista. La brisa del mar le envolvía mientras el sol se hundía entre las olas del mar…

* * *

 _Al anochecer…_

 **Ittoki:** ¡Oye, lo vas a quemar! Ten cuidado

 **Hijirikawa:** De verdad, cuidado.

 **Tokiya:** Cállense. Me desconcentran.

 **Syo:** Madre mía. De verdad que sois unos niños.

 **Sakura:** ¡Estos salmones están deliciosos!

 **Cecil:** Nunca los había probado. ¡Deliciosos!

 **Shinomiya:** Syooo-chaaan, prueba mis salmones. Les he agregado un "toque especial"

 **Syo:** ¿Eh? No, gracias… no creo que—

 **Shinomiya:** ¡Aquí tienes!

Syo casi se ahogaba.

 **Syo:** Esta… salado… —dijo tosiendo en voz baja a manera que Shinomiya no le oyera.

 **Shinomiya:** Me alegra que te guste. ¿Alguien más?

— ¡No gracias! —dijeron todos a coro

 **Shinomiya:** Bueno, más para mí.

 **Kotobuki:** Vaya que vosotros sois muy unidos.

 **Camus:** De verdad que Shinomiya y Syo actúan como pareja de recién casados.

 **Syo:** Tú…

 **Kotobuki:** Jajaja, eso ha estado bien Camus.

 **Sakura:** Iré a caminar a la playa. Me he llenado bastante.

 **Jinguji:** Eh… ¿Necesitas compañía?

Tokiya le golpeó a Jinguji con una vara.

 **Tokiya:** Deja de decir cosas fuera de lugar.

 **Jinguji:** Oye… eso duele.

Sakura se despidió de todos mientras caminaba descalza por la playa. Adoraba sentir la arena y escuchar el sonido del mar… sentía que un ligero brote de alegría le recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta sentirse como si volara. A lo lejos, vio a alguien que estaba sentado en la arena… no tardó en darse cuenta quién era.

 **Sakura:** ¿Mikaze-san?

 **Ai:** Sakura… pensé que estabas con los demás.

 **Sakura:** Lo estaba, pero quise caminar un poco… eh… ¿puedo sentarme?

Ai asintió mientras Sakura le sonreía.

 **Sakura:** Siento ser muy curiosa pero… la verdad que estos días has estado un poco extraño. ¿Pasa algo?

 **Ai:** No es nada.

Sakura entendió que no deseaba hablar de ello, pero se mostró decidida.

 **Sakura:** Mikaze-san, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea― dijo tomándole sus manos.

Dentro de Ai, se produjo un efecto donde mostraba dentro de "sus sentimientos" el origen de un nuevo sentimiento: **La Confianza.** Después de eso, Ai se ruborizó.

 **Ai:**... Mi nombre.

 **Sakura:** ¿Sucede algo?

 **Ai:** No es necesario que… me llames por mi apellido. Puedes… llamarme por mi nombre.

Sakura se sonrojó también por la impresión.

 _Pero que… ¿Qué le llame por su nombre? ¿Tan de repente? Esto es sorprendente… estoy feliz._

 **Sakura:** ¡De acuerdo, Ai-chan!

 _Recuerdo que Ai sonrió. De nuevo… es increíble cuando le veo sonreír. Ambos nos quedamos viendo hacia el mar… Ai se veía más alegre… espero nunca cambie._


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: Recuerdos del Pasado y Sentimientos Reveladores**

― _Enfermera… no podemos hacer nada…_

― _¿Pero qué dice Doctor?... ¿Ella no tendrá esperanza?_

― _Me temo que no. Ella...… ha perdido la memoria._

¡AAAAAAH!

Sakura se despertó y casi golpea a Syo del susto.

" _Qué suerte que esté dormido"_

Sakura había tenido una pesadilla. Pero por suerte, no alarmó a nadie; todos estaban de mal humor, porque se habían terminado muy pronto las vacaciones y pronto tendrían que volver al trabajo. El ambiente era agradable por fuera… muchas cosas habían pasado anteriormente y ahora estaba muy feliz, sabía que tenía que cumplir una responsabilidad con ambos grupos y no podía rendirse ahora.

El autobús llegó antes de lo esperado. Todos bajaron del autobús para sacar sus maletas y colocarlas en sus respectivas habitaciones; el aire del Instituto era un "hogar dulce hogar" aunque en realidad algunos no la sentían así. El señor Shining apareció de la nada haciendo sus extrañas y extravagantes entradas como siempre, aunque eso molestó a algunos.

 **Tokiya:** En serio que cada vez se vuelve más molesto…

 **Syo:** De todos modos no podemos reclamar. Tenemos que soportarlo por un buen tiempo.

Después de esa calurosa y extraña entrada, Sakura ingresó a su habitación. Se tendió en su cama viendo hacia el techo.

 _ **Sakura:**_ _¡Qué bueno que todo haya ido bien! Pero aún tengo que desempacar…_

Con desdén, Sakura pasó a sacar todas sus cosas y colocarlas en su respectivo lugar aunque eso no le tomó mucho tiempo. Su viejo maletín le acompañaba siempre en sus viajes y aunque se había vuelto polvoriento y anticuado, le gustaba. Cuando disponía a devolver el maletín vació a su ropero, un tintineo le llamó su atención. Por un momento se detuvo y al agitar el maletín, ese sonido volvía. Sakura buscó entre las telas profundas que tapizaban el maletín, hasta que encontró un pequeño agujero en la pared de su maleta.

Al introducir su mano, logró sacar una pequeña pulsera rosa que era muy pequeña. Sakura se extrañó que encontrara algo así, ya que no recordaba haberle prestado a alguien su maleta; de todos modos, Sakura lo guardó pensando en lo que podría haber sucedido con ello.

 _En el vestíbulo…_

 **Shinomiya:** Syo-chan, ¿ya te sientes bien?

 **Syo:** Si, mi brazo mejora.

 **Sakura:** ¿Cómo están chicos? Terminé de desempacar.

Shinomiya no se contuvo y abrazó fuertemente a Sakura.

 **Shinomiya:** Ehh… nunca me había sentido tan bien abrazando a alguien.

 **Ittoki:** Shinomiya… por favor…

 **Jinguji:** ¿Ittoki? ¿Acaso estás celoso? ¿Prefieres que te abrace a ti? Ten en cuenta que el juego aún no termina.

 **Hijirikawa:** Qué patético.

 **Ittoki:** ¡Pero qué estás diciendo! Yo…

 **Ai:** Por Dios, esto parece una de esas novelas románticas.

 **Kotobuki:** Tienes razón, pero prefiero que sea una de esas ―dijo jalando a Sayuri― en donde una bella doncella debe entregar su corazón a un solo príncipe. Y en una sola batalla, se define quien gana su corazón. " _Aunque suene muy cursi"_

 **Camus:** Cierto. Pero en esta historia, esos "príncipes" no son como en los cuentos. Ya madura.

 **Kotobuki:** Vamos, ríete un poco Camus.

 **Kurosaki:** De todos modos, ficción y realidad no son iguales.

 **Tokiya:** Bueno, ya. ―tomándole una mano a Sayuri― Dejemos esta charla sin sentido para después, es absurdo seguir hablando de cosas como esa.

 **Jinguji:** ¡Bravo! ―dijo aplaudiendo irónicamente― ¿Tú también, Tokiya? No esperaba que tú fueras… celoso.

 **Cecil:** Esta historia tendrá un desenlace muy interesante.

 **Syo:** Además de la batalla.

Sakura no comprendía la manera irónica en que todos hablaban y salió del vestíbulo. " _Ya necesitaba un cambio de aires"_ ―se dijo a sí mucho tiempo, nunca se imaginó trabajar con Idols tan talentosos. Simplemente, le llamó suerte. Ahora el único problema para ella, era averiguar lo que sucedía entre ellos.

"Batalla, príncipes, corazón"…

Qué…complicado.

* * *

― _Sakura…_

― _¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?_

― _Tengo que advertirte. Elige tus acciones con cuidado porque ellos… son capaces de cualquier cosa. Además… tendrás graves consecuencias si no eliges con el corazón._

― _Espera… ¿qué? ¿Quién eres?_

― _Sólo recuerda, Sakura…Sakura…_

* * *

― Sakura…

Sakura despertó repentinamente y vio a Cecil-san de cerca. Cecil estaba viendo a Sakura desde un árbol y cuando bajó, vio que se mostraba confundida.

 **Sakura:** Cecil… ¿eres tú?

 **Cecil:** Vaya que has estado agotada. He venido a buscar algo, y cuando vine, te encontré dormida en el árbol

Sakura se avergonzó.

 **Cecil:** No importa. Sin embargo… no puedo más.

 **Sakura:** ¿Eh?

Cecil tomó a Sakura y se acercó para darle un beso.

 **Sakura:** ¡Cecil! ¿Pero… qué haces?...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Cecil:** Tienes razón. Me estoy adelantando. Pero te lo advierto: el momento correcto siempre llega.

Sakura apoyada en el árbol, vio cómo Cecil se alejaba. Sentía que su corazón iba a estallar… definitivamente no está soñando.

Nota: Agradezco a todos y todas los que están leyendo el Fanfic. Si os parece, al terminar este Fanfic, comenzaré otro con la serie de Free! Los mantendré informados a medida que avance con los capítulos.

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: AMOR PROHIBIDO**


	8. Capítulo 8: Amor Prohibido

Capítulo 8: Amor Prohibido

Así comenzó la mañana.

 **Syo:** … ¿Qué es todo esto?

El vestíbulo estaba tapizado de color rosa y había decorados con flores extravagantes. Había algunas personas colgando unos escaparates y uno de ellos tenía la foto de ambos grupos posando.

 **Syo:** Definitivamente el color rosa es muy de chicas.

 **Hijirikawa:** Puede ser, ¿pero para qué lo habrán hecho?

Todos miraron a Kotobuki esperando una respuesta de su parte.

 **Kotobuki:** Hey, no me miren así―dijo sintiéndose incómodo― no siempre puedo tener las respuestas.

 **Shining:** ¿Deslumbrante, no?

El señor Shining apareció de la nada, pero esta vez no hizo una de sus entradas extravagantes de siempre.

 **Shining:** Jajaja, no se asusten. He tenido que ponerme de acuerdo con la disquera para hacer esta inmensa fiesta que de seguro será un É-XI-TO.

 **Camus:** ¿Por qué haría algo así?

 **Shining:** ¿Mmm? ¿Acaso no lo sabían? Esta fiesta es para conmemorar el lanzamiento de su segundo sencillo. El de ambos grupos, en este caso.

Todos quedaron helados. ¿Su segundo sencillo?

 **Jinguji:** ¿De cuánto fueron las ventas?

 **Shining:** ¡Vaya que sois curiosos!... Llegó a 125 millones, quizás más.

 **Shinomiya:** ¿¡125 millones!?

 **Ai:** No es por ser negativo, pero esto me resulta imposible.

 **Kurosaki:** ¿Cómo llegamos a tanto?

 **Shining:** Un arreglo con la disquera, corriendo la voz… su encargada lo sabe.

Todos vieron sorprendidos a Sakura cuando Shining desapareció en el acto. Sakura supuso que estarían molestos, así que mejor no dijo nada.

 **Tokiya:** Sakura, ¿lo sabías?

Sakura no sabía que decir…

Ella murmuró ligeramente con vergüenza.

 **Kotobuki:** ¿Cómo dices?

Como Sakura hablaba muy bajo, nadie pudo entender lo que decía. Para su sorpresa, Ai sí la pudo escuchar… después de todo, él tenía un amplificador de voz en su circuito que le permitía aumentar el volumen para poder escuchar mejor el ambiente en donde estaba. Ai comenzó a reírse mientras todo mundo le veía con rostro extrañado.

 **Ai:** ¿Así que tan sólo era eso?

 **Sakura:** ¿Eh?

 **Ai:** No tienes por qué preocuparte―dijo mientras sonreía.

Al verle sonreír, Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa ya que casi no veía a Mikaze-san sonreír. Pero pareciera que los demás tuvieron una perspectiva diferente, siempre se molestaban cuando se trataba de Sakura.

 **Shinomiya:** Me pregunto si esto tiene que ver también con el día de San Valentín

Todos dirigieron su mirada a Shinomiya repentinamente.

― ¿San Valentín?

 **Shinomiya:** … ¿Acaso olvidaron que hoy es el Día?

Al "chis" y al "chas" todos salieron despavoridos del vestíbulo. Shinomiya salió muy confundido mientras Sakura veía a todos con un ligero brote de felicidad.

 **Shinomiya:** *susurro* Hey, Sakura…

 **Sakura:** ¿Shinomiya? Qué es~

Shinomiya colocó en sus manos una pequeña caja que contenía chocolates.

 **Shinomiya:** Feliz Día de San Valentín.

Sakura no se contuvo y abrazó a Shinomiya… pero fueron descubiertos por Hijirikawa-san, realmente furioso.

 **Hijirikawa:** ¿Qué hacen?

Shinomiya se apartó se Sakura, pero su expresión no era la alegre de siempre. Esta vez su voz se tornó seria y tenebrosa... Sí, acertaron. Los anteojos. Para evitar más embrollos, Sakura salió de la habitación porque ya era la hora de arreglarse. Los gritos de varios hombres interrumpieron lo que pudo haber parecido una pelea, pero ambos terminaron por ceder.

* * *

 _En la fiesta…_

Múltiples invitados eran atraídos por la música que ahogaba el vestíbulo. Se hizo una breve pausa para que un hombre con traje se hiciera presente en el escenario.

 **Presentador:** Buenas tardes a todos los presentes. Hoy tenemos el agrado de celebrar la venta de su segundo sencillo de estas dos bandas tan increíbles a cargo de la señorita Sakura Tobuki aquí presente.

Bajo el escenario, Sakura veía a los chicos con una sonrisa. Había muchas chicas junto a Sakura que gritaban los nombres de los chicos, varios fotógrafos estaban presentes y tratando de tomar fotografías entre todo el bullicio de las fans.

Kotobuki, representando a Quartet Night e Ittoki representando a STARISH, se acercaron a los micrófonos para dar unas palabras.

 **Ittoki:** En nombre del grupo, agradecemos este reconocimiento y agradecemos a todos los que nos apoyaron en este trayecto. Incluyendo a nuestra querida compositora.

 **Kotobuki:** Sakura es una gran y talentosa compositora, nos ha ayudado en todo nuestro trayecto como Idols, incluso sin ella… no seríamos nada.

Después de estas palabras, gritos y llantos por parte del público. Las fans corearon sus nombres sin cesar.

 **Presentador:** Este es un increíble reconocimiento que se le entrega al Señor Shining, el encargado. También se le atribuye un reconocimiento a la señorita Sakura Tobuki por su merecido esfuerzo. Ahora, en nombre de la disquera, disfruten de la fiesta.

Miles de personas se acomodaron en la pista de baile, otros fueron directamente a la mesa donde se estaba dando el buffet. STARISH Y Quartet Night estaban en una de las barras donde reían, hablaban de muchas cosas y pareciera que se llevaban bien. Pero en cuanto vieron a Sakura entrar, se puso el "modo batalla".

Justo cuando iban a empezar a ver quién llega primero hasta donde está Sakura e invitarla a bailar, un grupo de admiradoras les rodearon y les dejaron sin escapatoria. Entre tantos bullicios y gritos, intentaron escapar… pero les fue imposible. Hasta cuando se empezaron a dispersar, corrieron lo más que pudieron para llegar a tiempo.

Pero fue imposible. Sakura ya no estaba ahí. Entre tantas personas, les fue difícil encontrarla.

 **Shinomiya:** ¡Ahí!

En una esquina de la pista de baile, se encontraba Sakura… junto con Tokiya. Todos quedaron petrificados con rostros de asesinos. ¿Cómo Tokiya había llegado antes que ellos? ¿Logró escapar de la multitud de admiradoras que le rodeaban? Cualquiera que fuere la respuesta, seguro que ellos no se lo perdonarían. Veían desde un rincón lejano como Sakura le sonreía a Sakura e hizo un gesto de: "He ganado". Pero esto no se quedaba así…

Tokiya no se pudo contener, así que aprovechó la oportunidad.

 **Tokiya:** ¿Es una fiesta increíble, no?

 **Sakura:** Sí...― Sakura notó que Tokiya le sonreía tan delicadamente que se sonrojó.

Y justo cuando estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, Tokiya dió el paso para darle un beso en la mejilla. Sakura se puso roja como un tomate y se sintió incómoda por un momento.

― Vuelves a hacer eso... y lo pagarás. No te creas tanto.

¿Quién era esa persona? No era más que Satsuki... Y esta vez apartó a Tokiya para tomar a Sakura.

 **Syo:** Satsuki! Detente!

 **Sakura:** ¡Suéltame! Porfavor Sa~

Satsuki la detuvo con un beso. No dudaron ni un segundo y Jinguji reaccionó ante eso dándole un golpe a Satsuki.

* * *

 **Shinomiya:** ¡Ouch, duele!

 **Ittoki:** Lo siento, tendré más cuidado.

 **Shinomiya:** ¿Enserio me golpee tan fuerte? Siento como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo.

Nadie quiso decirle nada... Pero ahora estaban seguros que tendrían que poner un ojo en Shinomiya si querían proteger a Sakura. Pero todos le vieron con rostro de odio recordando que le besó... de todos modos no recordaba que lo había hecho, aunque nadie le preguntó por eso. Decidieron mantenerlo en secreto.

¿Que pasará ahora? ¿Shinomiya recordará lo del beso, o quedará como un secreto? ¿Y qué hay de Quartet Night? ¿Más cosas por descubrir? ¿Tendrán un plan para estar en ventaja?

Responderé sus preguntas en el siguiente capítulo:

 **Capítulo 9: Un Plan Repentino**

 _Nota:_ En verdad me quiero disculpar muchísimo con ustedes, queridos lectores. A estas alturas se supone que deberíamos ir por el capítulo 11… lamentablemente no he podido subir los capítulos por estar en exámenes finales (una tortura :( ) Pero ahora estoy de vuelta, pero aviso: Como estoy en época de Práctica Supervisada, haré todo lo posible por subir lo más pronto posible los capítulos correspondientes, pero tardaré.

Agradezco su comprensión. Los que quieren saber cuál serán los siguiente Fanfics al terminar este, el orden será este:

· Free! **(Anime)**

· Owari No Seraph **(Anime)**

· Undertale **(Game)**

· Sekaiichi Hatsukoi/Junjou Romántica **(Anime Yaoi, en esta historia se incluirán los dos animes)**

Agradezco mucho los que siguen mis historias, esto me motiva a seguir adelante.

Arigato! ;)


	9. Capítulo 9: Un Plan Repentino

Capítulo 9: Un Plan Repentino

 **Kotobuki:** Mmm… a menos que… ¡No! No resultaría… ¿Pero qué tal sí~

 **Camus:** ¡Basta! No dejas que termine de leer. ¿Qué tanto balbuceas?

 **Kotobuki:** L-lo siento. No es nada. _"Maldición, no se me ocurre nada_ _ ***pasando por su mente el flashback del beso en el capítulo anterior***_ _Ahora con eso, ellos están un paso delante de nosotros… pero cómo superar eso…"_

 **Kurosaki:** ¿Qué tienes ahí?

 **Ai:** Letras de una canción, pero están en proceso.

 **Camus:** ¿Una canción? No nos han mencionado eso.

 **Ai:** No es precisamente del grupo…

 **Kurosaki:** ¿De quién es, entonces?

 **Ai:** No tengo por qué decírtelo.

 **Kurosaki:** _"_ _Como me lo suponía. Ai sigue ocultándome las cosas… Maldición, ¿cómo le saco la verdad?_

 **Sakura:** Hola chicos.

 **Todos:** Hola.

 **Sakura:** Ai-chan, ¿revisaste los documentos?

 **Ai:** Sí, están bien. Sólo hay que hacerle un acorde al final

 **Sakura:** De acuerdo. Le haré el retoque en cuanto pueda.

Kotobuki se sobresaltó…

 **Kotobuki:** " _Espera…_

* * *

 _Hace unos segundos…_

 ** _Sakura:_** _Ai-chan, ¿revisaste los documentos?_

 ** _Ai:_** _Sí, están bien. Sólo hay que hacerle un acorde al final_

Se produjo un eco repitiendo las frases de ambos…

 _¡Eso es!"_

* * *

 **Kotobuki:** ¡Todo está claro!

 **Sakura:** Bueno… cualquier cosa que necesiten, avísenme. Espero disfruten el día libre.

Sakura se retiró, mientras todos se levantaban de su asiento para buscar algo que hacer. Los cuatro miembros salieron de la sala y se ubicaron en la entrada del Instituto. Camus y Kurosaki se adelantaron mientras conversaban.

 **Kotobuki:** _"_ _No hay mejor oportunidad que esta…"_ Ai… — Kotobuki lo detuvo antes que se fuera.

 **Ai:** ¿Qué sucede?

Kotobuki esbozó una sonrisa irónica y le susurró:

 **Kotobuki:** ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

 **Ai:** Sólo dime.

 **Kotobuki:** ¿Es verdad que… no te agrada que te llamen por tu nombre?

 _*Puf*_ **Sentimiento de Confusión**

 **Ai:** ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? A menos que yo lo acepte, me pueden llamar por mi nombre. _"Pero qué cosas le pasan por la cabeza…"_

 **Kotobuki:** Oh… lo entiendo. Y una pregunta más.

 _*Puf*_ **Sentimiento de Enojo**

 **Ai:** ¿¡A qué vienen tantas preguntas!? ¡Esto no es un interrogatorio!

 **Kotobuki:** ¡Shh! No grites. Es mi última pregunta.

 **Ai:** Dímelo de una vez

 **Kotobuki:** ¿Desde cuándo Sakura te llama por tu nombre? ― dijo suspirando

 _*Puf*_ **Sentimiento de Vergüenza…Nerviosismo… y…**

 **Ai:** P-pero… ¿porqué me p-preguntas eso? E-eso no importa ahora.

 **Kotobuki:** _"_ _Todavía hay esperanza. Primera Señal: Su nerviosismo"_ Sólo quiero saber…

 **Ai:** E-eso no te incumbe…

 **Kotobuki:** ¡Ai-chaaaan! ¡Dime! —Kotobuki se lanzó hacia Ai echando todo su peso sobre sus hombros.

 **Ai:** ¡Oye, me estás lastimando! ¡Kotobuki, pesas mucho!

Entre sus gritos, Kurosaki y Camus se dieron cuenta que Kotobuki y Ai se quedaron atrás. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron a ambos peleando y echando fuerzas.

 **Camus:** Qué niños… ¡Oigan, ustedes dos! — Kotobuki y Ai se separaron en cuanto escucharon a Camus — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?

 **Kurosaki:** ¿Acaso nos quieren hacer esperar? Recuerden que acordamos ir a comer.

 **Ai:** L-lo había olvidado.

 **Kurosaki:** Déjense de tonterías y vámonos.

 **Kotobuki:** ¡Esperen!

 **Camus:** ¿Y ahora qué?

 **Kotobuki:** Y-yo los alcanzo. Acabo de olvidar algo.

 **Kurosaki:** Madre mía. Nos haces esperar de veras… sólo no te tardes tanto.

Ellos tres partieron mientras Kotobuki entraba al Instituto. Quién diría que llevaría a cabo su plan…

* * *

 _Más tarde en el restaurante…_

 **Kurosaki:** ¿Dónde demonios se metió?

 **Mesera:** ¿Listos para ordenar?

 **Kurosaki:** No… aún esperamos a alguien más. Si no viene, vamos sin él.

En tan sólo unos minutos, Kotobuki apareció por la puerta.

 **Kotobuki:** Lo siento, lo siento. He venido lo más rápido que podía.

 **Camus:** De todos modos, siéntate y~

Camus, Kurosaki y Ai se sobresaltaron al ver que Kotobuki no venía sólo.

 **Camus:** … ¿Sakura?

 **Kotobuki:** Lo siento… Quise invitarla y no se los avisé —Kotobuki le hizo una seña a Kurosaki con respecto a Ai.

Kurosaki comprendió lo que quería decir. Así que sólo asintió.

 **Sakura:** ¿Están seguros que no les incomoda que esté aquí?

 **Kurosaki:** Claro que no. Una persona más no nos molestaría, ¿cierto, Ai?

Ai no respondió. Pero comprendió a que se refería.

 **Kotobuki:** ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

 **Sakura:** No lo sé. Todo se ve delicioso.

 **Kotobuki:** Escoge lo que quieras, recuerda que yo invito.

 **Sakura:** Eh… no tienes que hacerlo.

 **Kotobuki:** Oye, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

 **Sakura:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Kotobuki:** El hacer feliz a alguien más… tú sabes.

La mesera les interrumpió trayendo toda la comida que habían ordenado. El ambiente del restaurante era muy jovial. Jóvenes, parejas y familias disfrutaban del ambiente tan agradable que se producía.

 **Kotobuki:** Por cierto Sakura, quería preguntarte algo para conocer tu opinión. ― Kotobuki se llenaba de bocados grandes sin parar.

 **Camus:** Qué desagradable. Al menos, traga primero y luego habla.

 **Sakura:** Dime Kotobuki.

 **Kotobuki:** ¿Tú crees que incluso un amor prohibido puede mantenerse? Por ejemplo: Si digamos te gusta alguien… del grupo. Como todos sabemos, en el Instituto está prohibido el amor y bla bla bla. Pero, ¿tú crees que puede mantenerse?

Todos vieron a Kotobuki con rostro extraño. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió preguntar algo así? Saura se tomó un momento para pensar la respuesta.

 **Sakura:** Bueno… supongo que si fuera un caso así… por muy feas que se pongan las cosas, un sentimiento puede ser más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

 **Ai:** ¿Eso es posible?

 **Sakura:** Por supuesto. ¿Por qué crees que hay muchas parejas que siguen juntas a pesar de las peleas, a pesar de las personas que se pongan en su contra y aquellos que quieren tratar de separarlos?

 **Camus:** Tiene sentido.

 **Kurosaki:** ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de eso?

 **Sakura:** Bueno pues… con el tiempo aprendes muchas cosas.

Después de una larga charla, todos encaminaron hacia el Instituto. Probablemente todos estarían durmiendo y podrían entrar sin ningún problema; en todo el camino, Kotobuki estaba intentando "animar el ambiente" con sus típicas bromas. Al llegar al Instituto, intentaron hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie. Lamentablemente… no lo vieron venir…

 **Hijirikawa:** ¿No es muy tarde para rondar a estas horas? Y… Sakura… ¿qué haces con ellos?

 **Kurosaki:** ¿Tanto te molesta? Recuerda a quiénes te estas dirigiendo.

 **Hijirikawa:** Pff! Como si la superioridad importara.

 **Kurosaki:** ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

 **Sakura:** ¡Tranquilos! Hijirikawa-san… sólo fuimos a comer. No te preocupes.

 **Hijirikawa:** …Bien. Pero que sepan que no he bajado la guardia. ― Hijirikawa observó a todos con cierto rencor ― Además, TODOS deberíamos irnos a dormir.

 **Sakura:** Tienen razón. Es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar.

Todos empezaron a dispersarse a manera que hubo un silencio en la habitación. Pero Sakura notó que Ai estaba de pie en la sala con un aire pensativo, y luego Ai decidió marcharse.

 **Sakura:** Ai… ¿todo está bien? ― Sakura lo detuvo antes que se fuera.

 **Ai:** No sé de lo que me hablas…

 **Sakura:** …Últimamente te he notado extraño estos días, pero… no tienes que hacerlo.

 **Ai:** ¿Hacer qué?

 **Sakura:** No tienes por qué hacer las cosas que no te gustan. Si algo te desagrada, no lo hagas incluso si te obligan. Sólo… ― Sakura apoyó su mano en el pecho de Ai ― sólo escucha al pequeño que tienes aquí.

 **Ai:** Pero si yo no tengo~

 **Sakura:** Yo creo que sí lo tienes… ― Sakura le interrumpió mientas le sonreía.

Ai sólo le miraba confundido, esperando algún día entender todo…

 **Sakura:** Bueno… vamos a dormir. Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

 **Ai:** Tienes razón ― dijo con una sonrisa ligera.

Ambos partieron hacia sus propias habitaciones sin saber que, apoyado en una pared donde la luz era tenue, Syo escuchaba toda la conversación en el salón… Se había despertado por los gritos de Hijirikawa y Kotobuki.

Dándole un ligero golpe a la pared murmuró:

― Después de esta, ya no tendrás otra oportunidad. Más vale que tengas cuidado…

Oh no… ¿Cuál será su plan? ¿Querrá sabotear el proyecto que está por venir, o preferirá conseguir apoyo de su grupo?

Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo: **Capítulo 10: Una Armonía Unida**

Agradezco a mis lectores que siempre me apoyan con sus comentarios y sugerencias, todo es bienvenido. ¡No olviden compartir este Fanfic con sus amigos y así crecer como familia!

Los próximos Fanfics a realizar, serán en el orden siguiente:

· Free! **(Anime)**

· Owari No Seraph **(Anime)**

· Undertale **(Game)**

· Sekaiichi Hatsukoi/ Junjou Romántica **(Anime Yaoi, en este caso se incluirán ambos animes para la historia)**

Espero os haya gustado el capítulo… Nos veremos muy pronto ;)


	10. Capítulo 10: Una Armonía Unida

**Capítulo 10: Una Armonía Unida**

 _ **ATENCIÓN LECTORES: En este capítulo se incluirá una melodía, pero como FanFiction no permite subir archivos multimedia... os dejaré el nombre de la canción y el artista para que ustedes puedan buscar la canción en Internet, ya sea Youtube o cualquier página para escucharla en la parte donde irá acorde al capítulo.**_

 _ **Esta melodía no me pertenece. Le pertenece a sus respectivos autores y compositores. Esta melodía se utilizó para este Fanfic como un medio audiovisual.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, empecemos**_.

* * *

 **Syo:** ¡Te digo que es así!

 **Tokiya:** ¿Acaso eres el jefe del grupo? Ittoki, ayúdame.

 **Ittoki:** ¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué yo?!

Narra Sakura:

" _Ellos han estado intranquilos. Todo mundo me ha preguntado por el acontecimiento que se presentará hoy… Este evento está a mi cargo y es algo complicado mantenerlo a flote… Pero todo está bien, además… no estoy sola…"_

 _Hemos estado fuera por un rato. El señor Shining consideró que necesitábamos un "cambio de aires" para poder despejar nuestra mente y luego asistir al evento que se llevará a cabo en el estudio. No podría describir la emoción que siento al ver que todo va por buen camino._

 _Aunque… no todo está tan bien como lo describo._

 _Últimamente, no he podido dormir… Las pesadillas desde mi accidente siguen presentes a pesar que no recuerdo absolutamente nada antes de despertar en el hospital. Sólo recuerdo voces de los doctores y las enfermeras…_

 _¿Acaso nunca sabré sobre mi familia? ¿O sobre mí?_

* * *

Sakura se detuvo para respirar profundamente el aire. Habían ido a un pequeño bosque para que cambiaran de aires. Ittoki y Tokiya estaban armando una caña de pescar para comer, pero peleaban como si no hubiese un mañana.

 **Kotobuki:** _***¡Paf!***_ Eeeeh… los mosquitos son insoportables.

 **Ai:** No sé de qué te quejas…

 **Kotobuki:** ¡Ai-chan! ¡No es justo! A ti no te afectan las picaduras.

 **Kurosaki:** Qué insoportable. ¿Por qué no te aplicas repelente?

 **Kotobuki:** ¡Tienes razón! ― Kotobuki buscó en su mochila el repelente ― ¿Eh? Juraba que tenía mi repelente aquí…

 **Camus:** Qué suerte que encontré este repelente, ya me estaba hartando de los mosquitos ― Camus se aplicó lo último del repelente

 **Kotobuki:** ¡Noooooo! Debió haberse caído de mi mochila…

 **Kurosaki:** Descuidado.

 **Ai:** Estoy de acuerdo.

 **Kotobuki:** Qué malos ― dijo entre llantos.

Syo y Shinomiya acomodaban las cosas en el área donde comerían. Hijirikawa y Jinguji veían a Cecil en el árbol.

 **Hijirikawa:** ¡Oye Cecil, baja de ahí! No haremos el trabajo por ti

 **Jinguji:** Está tan metido en su mundo…

 **Cecil:** Deberían intentarlo, es relajante.

 **Hijirikawa:** ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡No me subiré a un árbol!

 **Cecil:** Tranquilo, el árbol no te va a comer

 **Jinguji:** ¿Miedo?

 **Hijirikawa:** ¡Nunca dije que me diera miedo subir a un árbol! Ese es Syo.

 **Syo:** ¡Oye oye! Dejemos mi fobia por favor, no soy el único que tiene miedo.

Syo y Shinomiya se habían unido a aquella discusión, en cuanto Tokiya e Ittoki se acercaron… extrañamente empapados.

 **Shinomiya:**... ¿Por qué vienen así?

 **Tokiya:** Larga historia.

 **Sakura:** ¡Oigan, ya está todo listo! Vengan a comer ― Sakura le llamaba desde donde se ubicaba las mesas donde comerían.

Decidieron dejar la pelea atrás e ir a comer. La comida estaba deliciosa ya que se habían recogido unos buenos pescados para comer, entre un brindis todos comenzaron a degustar el platillo.

 **Kotobuki:** ¡Auch! Malditos pescados… ― Kotobuki veía como Ai, de un solo movimiento, retiraba todas las espinas del pescado ―… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

 **Ai:** Sólo retiras la espina grande poniendo el tenedor sobre las escamas superiores y retiras toda la columna con las espinas. Si las espinas no están completas, es porque se encuentran algunas ahí.

Kotobuki no había comprendido bien, así que prefirió comer lo más despacio posible.

 **Ittoki:** ¡Delicioso!

 **Sakura:** Me sorprende que el pescado esté en su punto.

 **Tokiya:** Dale las gracias al chef.

 **Shinomiya:** Ya que estamos aquí… ¿alguien quiere pastel de gelatina?

En cuanto vieron que Shinomiya traía el gigante pastel, todos soltaron una risa alegre

* * *

 _Al caer la tarde, en el estudio…_

 **Shining:** Veo que se divirtieron… ¡JA JA JA! ¿¡ESTÁN LISTOS!?

 **Sakura:** Estamos listos.

 **Syo:** Disculpe pero… ¿de qué trata este evento para que nos llamaran a todos?

 **Shining:** Me alegra que pregunte. Pues bien… como algunos sabrán, la señorita Sakura ha estado ocupada con este evento que será… Majestuoso.

 **Ittoki:** ¿A qué se refiere con… majestuoso?

 **Shining:** Señorita… puede comenzar.

 **Sakura:** De acuerdo

Mientras Sakura se ponía de pie, Ai también se levantó de su asiento y le siguió. Todos se asustaron… _¿Pero qué es esto?_

Ai y Sakura entraron en una habitación iluminada y cada uno se puso en su sitio, los demás esperaban ver lo que ocurría en sus asientos.

Cuando Sakura dio la señal, el señor Shining presionó un botón ubicado en los controles…

Ahí fue cuando todo el ambiente cambió.

* * *

 _ ***Por favor inserta la canción correspondiente aquí***_

 **Artista: Aoi Shouta**

 **Canción: Negai Boshi**

*Sigue leyendo mientras escuchas la canción*

 _La calidez de su voz… El sentimiento que pone al cantar…_

 _Todos veían como Sakura tocaba las notas en el piano, mientras Ai cantaba. Ambos habían trabajado en secreto para componer una canción, juntos. Los demás quedaron petrificados ahí viéndolos a los dos…_

 _ **Kurosaki:**_ _Ambos… unidos… increíble…_

 _ **Camus:**_ _Puedo sentir algo… pero no puedo describirlo._

 _ **Kotobuki:**_ _"Ai… trabajó tan duro… y no quería que lo supiéramos… Creo que lloraré, el pequeño ha crecido"_

 _Esto… se siente como mágico._

 _Recuerdos… y más recuerdos…_

 _Un momento que pareciera que durará para siempre…_

 _Con todo lo que nunca imaginamos…_

 _Al momento que Ai comenzó con el coro, pareciera que la atmósfera se tornó como si volaran por las estrellas…_

 _Ai, mientras cantaba, miraba a Sakura con una sonrisa._

 _Sakura tocaba con todo el sentimiento. Podía sentir aquellas cálidas palabras de Ai, que susurraban a su lado._

 _ **Shinomiya:**_ _Simplemente es increíble…_

 _ **Syo:**_ _No puedo creerlo…_

 _ **Kurosaki:**_ _"… Estoy sorprendido. Ver que ambos son capaces de hacer algo así. Ai… me tomaste por sorpresa…"_

 _En ese momento, en cada uno de los presentes, se iluminó la forma de sus corazones… Con la fuerza de su canto, cada uno tuvo una sensación extraña… pero agradable._

 _Cada uno de ellos, sentía como si volara en el vacío._

 _Todos sonreían mientras volaban. Mientras Ai cantaba, se repetía cosas para sí mismo…_

 _ **Ai:**_ _No sé si a esto se le llaman "Sentimientos"… pero nunca canté con una sensación así… ― Ai cerraba sus ojos… para poder sentir…_

― _Si esto se le llama "Sentir", espero vivir con esto…_

 _Sakura sonreía sin parar…_

 _Ai puso todo su empeño en cantar los últimos versos…_

― _Aquel ambiente…_

―… _Cuánto deseo…_

―… _Que se quede así por siempre…_

 _Al terminar las últimas notas… Sakura se levantó de la silla con lágrimas en los ojos y se lanzó abrazando a Ai con un "Lo hicimos"…_

* Aquí acaba lo que ocurrió durante la canción. Si terminaste de leer y la canción aún continúa, te pido por favor que termines de escucharlo para continuar*

* * *

 _ ***Aquí continúa la historia***_

Sakuya y Ai les sonreían a los demás en señal de victoria.

 **Shining:** ¡INCREÍBLEEEE! ¡SIMPLEMENTE INCREÍBLEEEEE! ¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE ESTO VA A SER EL #1!

 **Sakura:** Espere… ¿El #1?

 **Ai:** No comprendo.

 **Shining:** Esto no se los dije por temor a que rechazaran mi propuesta. ¡PERO ACABO DE SUBIR POR TODOS LOS MEDIOS LO QUE USTEDES HAN CANTADO! ¡VA A SER UNA CANCIÓN MUY POPULAR!

¿¡AAAAAAAH!?

 **Tokiya:** Espere… ¿eso quiere decir que ya lo han publicado… como un dueto?

 **Shining:** ¡POR SUPUESTO! ¿RECUERDAN QUE A AMBOS LES PEDÍ QUE CANTARAN PARA MÍ ANTES? ¡PUES CON ESO HE INCLUÍDO SU DUETO JUNTO CON EL SENCILLO DE QUARTET NIGHT!

¿¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?

Los chicos de Quartet Night se lanzaron sobre Ai y Sakura mientras celebraban con risas y llantos mientras los demá miraron al señor Shining… preguntándose cuantas cosas más tendrá en mente para conseguir fama.

* * *

 _Al caer la tarde…_

Los chicos de STARISH decidieron ir a beber un café para quitarse el frío de la tarde y La cafetería estaba junto a la tienda de música

― ¡Ya está aquí!

― ¡Enserio! ¡Dame uno!

― ¡NO PUEDE SER!

― ¿QUÉ?

― ¡LA COMPOSITORA DE QUARTET NIGHT HA HECHO UN DUETO CON UNO DE LOS INTEGRANTES!

― ¡NO ME LO CREOOOO!

― ¡LOS CHICOS DE QUARTET NIGHT SON TAN LINDOOOOS!

― ¡HACEN UNA LINDA PAREJA ESTE DUETO!

― ESTOY DE ACUERDO.

― IRÉ A ESCUCHAR EL DISCO CUANDO LLEGUE A CASA

― ¡YO TAMBIÉN!

Miles de chicas estaban amontonadas en la entrada para comprar el sencillo de Quartet Night pidiéndolo a gritos

… Eso incomodó a los chicos.

 **Syo:** ¡Maldita sea! ― Syo golpea la taza de su café en la mesa.

 **Shinomiya:** Tranquilo… no es para tanto.

 **Syo:** ¡No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!

 **Tokiya:** Syo tiene razón. Ya con lo de la fiesta fue algo… pero con esto es el colmo.

 **Jinguji:** Ya nos llevan gran ventaja.

 **Ittoki:** ¡Podemos estar a su altura si hacemos algo!

Era la primera vez que Ittoki se ponía así de… violento.

 **Cecil:** Tendremos que idear algo… y pronto.

Syo se sobresaltó en el instante…

 _La obra…_

¿Qué obra es la que Syo tiene planeado? ¿Lograrán los chicos de STARISH estar al mismo nivel que Quartet Night? ¿Cuántas batallas más tendrán que ocurrir para que salga un vencedor?

Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo: **Capítulo 11: Sentimientos al Descubierto**

 **Gracias a todos los que apoyan el FANFIC!**

Los próximos Fanfics a realizar, serán en el orden siguiente:

Free! **(Anime)**

Owari No Seraph **(Anime)**

Undertale **(Game)**

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi/ Junjou Romántica **(Anime Yaoi, en este caso se incluirán ambos animes para la historia)**

Espero os haya gustado el capítulo… Nos veremos muy pronto ;)


	11. Capítulo 11: Sentimientos al Descubierto

**CAPÍTULO 11: SENTIMIENTOS AL DESCUBIERTO**

 **Syo:** Por favor… quédate conmigo…

 **Sakura:** ¡No, no puedo!

 **Syo:** ¿¡Pero, porqué!?

 **Sakura:** Sabes que me lo prohibieron…

 **Syo:** No dejaré que te vayas con él… Porque yo… te amo.

 **Cecil:** ¿¡Qué es esta calumnia!?

 **Syo:** Nada ni nadie… nos va a volver a separar nunca más…— Syo le toma las manos a Sakura mientras su rostro se llena de vergüenza… pero Sakura estaba más avergonzada que él.

* * *

 **Shinomiya:** Esto… creo que está bien, por mí no hay problema.

 **Tokiya:** ¿Hablas en serio?

 **Jinguji:** Siento que le falta algo…

Explico. Si recuerdan en el capítulo pasado, Syo se había recordado de una obra que tenía por hacer… claro que en ese momento se puso en marcha sin perder tiempo. Sakura le ayudaba a ensayar para el momento. Pero claro, los chicos no iban a dejarlos solos a ambos… así que decidieron ayudar.

 **Hijirikawa:** Creo que le falta… sentimiento. Syo, deberías decir el "Te amo" con más amor…

 **Syo:** Claro…claro. _"Si hubiéramos estado solo los dos, no estaría tan nervioso"_

 **Ittoki:** Lo de Sakura está bien, ¿y quién estará contigo, Syo?

 **Syo:** Anna Haruki.

 **Tokiya:** ¿¡Qué, es enserio!?

 **Ittoki:** ¿Quién es ella?

Todos le miraban con rostro de ironía.

 **Ittoki:** Eh… ¿dije algo malo?

 **Tokiya:** ¿Acaso bromeas? Ella es una de las actrices más conocidas de Japón.

 **Shinomiya:** Es cierto. Ha recibido muchísimos premios en películas y obras de todo Japón.

 **Ittoki:** …No tenía ni idea.

 **Sakura:** Estoy segura que te irá bien, Syo. Te estaremos apoyando…

 **Syo:** Sí, gracias. _"Aunque no será lo mismo…"_

 **Shinomiya:** Me pregunto qué tal será trabajar con ella…

 **Syo:** Me han dicho que es muy estricta.

 **Cecil:** Estoy seguro que sobrevivirás.

 **Syo:** Sí, eso espero. — Syo revisa la hora, impaciente — Creo que debemos irnos, la preparación de la obra empezará pronto.

 **Jinguji:** Llegaremos a tiempo, te lo aseguro.

* * *

Los chicos encaminaron hacia el autobús que los esperaba en la entrada y cuando todos estuvieron listos, el autobús se puso en marcha. En unos pocos minutos, llegaron al lugar donde realizaban la escenografía.

 **Kotobuki:** Esta obra será muy interesante.

 **Kurosaki:** ¿Por qué nadie nos avisó sobre esto?

 **Kotobuki:** Tranquilo, vamos a sentarnos por allá.

Cuando todos se acomodaban, se abrieron las puertas repentinamente.

 **Director:** ¡Abran paso! ¡La señorita Anna Haruki va a pasar!

Tras bastidores, Syo se acomodó su vestuario perfectamente. Movió un poco la cortina roja que cubría todo el escenario y veía que había llegado mucha gente. Suspiró tranquilamente para calmar sus nervios.

— Oye…

Syo se asustó de repente.

 **Syo:** Señorita Haruki…

 **Anna:** ¿Estás listo?

 **Syo:** Esto… sí…señorita.

 **Anna:** Bien… más vale que salga bien esta vez. — Anna se retiró sin decir más.

 **Syo:** _"Sabiendo que ella es una profesional… se comporta algo fría"_

 **Director:** ¡Todos estén listos, en unos minutos comenzamos!

 **Anna:** ¿¡Dónde están mis bocadillos!?

 **Syo:** _¿¡Ahhh!? ¿Cómo puede comer a estas instancias?_

— Lo siento señorita, aquí tiene.

 **Anna:** ¿Qué conseguiste? —dijo tomando un trozo y comérselo de un bocado

— Esto… le traje queso blanco.

 **Anna:** ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!? — Anna escupe el queso — ¡SOY ALÉRGICA AL QUESO! — Anna empieza a hincharse hasta ponerse roja.

 **Director:** ¡DIOS MÍO! ¡NO PUEDE OCURRIR AHORA!

 **Syo:** Maldición. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

 **Director:** ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!? ¡La obra empieza en unos minutos! Aunque… — El director tiene una epifanía — ¡Ya sé que hacer! Comiencen por tanto.

 **Syo:** Señor… ¿qué es lo que hará?

 **Director:** Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. — El director sale de los bastidores sin dar más señales…

La obra dio inicio a pocos minutos. Syo esperaba a que le tocara su turno, pero estaba impaciente pensando en lo que pasaría con Anna… mientras tanto, ella estaba balbuceando mientras llegaba la ayuda.

* * *

En ese momento, el director entró aliviado.

 **Director:** Syo… vas después de la escena del rey.

 **Syo:** ¿Pero qué hay de~

 **Sakura:** Hola Syo.

 **Syo:** _"¿¡AAAAAAAH!? ¿¡Sakura!? ¿¡Pero qué hace aquí!?"_

 **Director:** No tuve más opción que acudir a tu amiga que había ensayado contigo. — El director le entregó a Sakura un libreto — Sólo lee y memoriza las últimas partes de la obra. Ya casi salen a escena.

 **Sakura:** De acuerdo.

 **Syo:** _"Oh no… Esto está mal…. ¡ESTO ESTÁ MUY MAL!"_

 **Sakura:** Creo que todo estará bien si~ — Sakura visualiza la última parte del libreto —… Esto… " _¿¡CÓMO VOY A HACER ESTO!?"_

— " _Esto no está pasando… esto no está pasando"_ — se repetían a sí mismos.

 **Director:** ¡Les toca a ustedes!

Ambos suspiraron y salieron a escena. Los chicos parecían sorprendidos.

 **Shinomiya:** Esto… ¿esa es Sakura?

 **Tokiya:** ¿¡Pero qué está haciendo!? ¿Dónde está Anna?

 **Jinguji:** Esté donde esté… Sakura ha tomado su lugar.

 **Kotobuki:** No sabía que Sakura fuera actriz…

 **Camus:** Esto es muy extraño…

 **Kurosaki:** Pensé que estaría Anna en escena.

Las chicas de enfrente también estaban sorprendidas.

— Esto… esa chica no se parece mucho a Anna.

— Creo que no es ella.

— Pero… ¡si es la chica que hizo el dueto con Quartet Night!

— ¡Es verdad! Vaya que actúa muy bien.

Sakura y Syo actuaron de forma impresionante. La obra se desarrolló sin incidentes, todos parecían disfrutar la obra y las grandes actuaciones… Pero ahora llegó la escena final. Todos estaban emocionados e histéricos por la última escena.

— Estoy emocionada.

— Yo también, esta es la escena más romántica de la obra.

Sakura y Syo salieron a su última escena. Ambos asintieron en señal de confianza.

 **Ittoki:** ¡Ehh! Esta es la parte que estaban ensayando.

 **Hijirikawa:** Así parece.

* * *

 **Narrador:** _"Entonces, el caballero se encontraba en el salón frente al Rey mientras estaba cara a cara con la princesa. El caballero reclamó ante el Rey y los presentes."_

 **Syo:** Por favor… quédate conmigo…

 **Sakura:** ¡No, no puedo!

 **Syo:** ¿¡Pero, porqué!?

 **Sakura:** Mi padre me lo prohíbe…

 **Syo:** No dejaré que te vayas con el guardia real… Porque yo… te amo.

 **Rey: ¿** ¡Qué es esta calumnia!?

 **Syo:** Nada ni nadie… nos va a volver a separar… nunca más…

…

…

…

…

…

… Sakura empezaba a sonrojarse…

 **Director:** _¡Syo! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Hazlo!_

Syo estaba muy nervioso… Sabía que era la hora…

 **Syo:** _"Perdóname por esto"_ — Syo acercó su rostro y sus labios se juntaron con los de Sakura.

¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? Fueron tomados todos por sorpresa.

— ¡WAAAAAAAAA! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! ES EL BESO MÁS ROMÁNTICO QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA

— ES TAN HERMOSO…

Los chicos estaban mudos…

Por primera vez… Uno de ellos… Había besado verdaderamente a Sakura… (Ojo: Lo de la fiesta fue en la mejilla)

" _Sus labios… son tan cálidos…_ _Puedo sentir como tiembla por sus nervios_ — El beso se prolonga más… y más… — _Mi corazón… está a punto de estallar"…_

En ese momento se separaron y se miraron… avergonzados. Pero luego sonrieron felizmente.

 **Ai:** No me lo puedo creer… — Veía que Kotobuki estaba sin habla… y de pronto… comenzó a tener dolores de cabeza… Ai empezaba a sentir un dolor insoportable.

 **Kurosaki:** ¿Ai, qué sucede? ¿Necesitas aire? ¿Agua?

…

… Luego de un rato, cayó en el respaldo de la silla… confundido…

 **Kurosaki:** ¿Ai, me escuchas? Si necesitas algo…

 **Ai:** Estoy bien. _"… ¿Porqué?... ¿Porqué…un…beso? No lo comprendo… No sé… no sé qué se siente… un beso…"_

Todos los actores salieron al escenario e hicieron la reverencia al público, que aplaudía y gritaba como si no hubiese un mañana…

* * *

 _Más tarde, afuera del teatro…_

Sakura y Syo salieron con una sonrisa de victoria. Los chicos le esperaban afuera, mientras los de Quartet Night les veían desde el autobús…

 **Shinomiya:** ¡SYO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! — Shinomiya se lanzó sobre Syo, estrujando todos sus huesos — ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!

 **Syo:** ¡Me estás lastimando! ¡Tranquilízate!

 **Shinomiya:** Lo siento — Shinomiya suelta a Syo —…Pero… ¿Por qué traes tu vestuario todavía?

 **Syo:** Pregúntale a la señorita alérgica — Syo señalaba a donde estaba Anna.

 **Anna:** Es muy injusto… Vine aquí por…gusto…

 **Syo:** No querrán saber lo que hizo con mi ropa.

 **Tokiya:** Qué desagradable…

 **Shinomiya:** Bueno… me alegra que por fin lo hayas logrado.

 **Syo:** ¿Logrado?~ — En ese momento, veía los rostros de ironía de sus compañeros.

 **Sakura:** Iré a dejar las cosas en el autobús… — Sakura se alejó sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

 **Syo:** … ¿P-por qué l-las caras?

 **Tokiya:** Muy gracioso. No creas que no lo hemos visto.

 **Cecil:** Esperemos que no lo hayas hecho a propósito, ¿eh?

 **Syo:** ¿P-pero sois tontos? Eso fue p-porque estaba en el libreto. S-se llama "actuar"

 **Hijirikawa:** Pues… para mí se veía muy real.

 **Jinguji:** Y para que conste… eso cuenta.

 **Syo:** ¿¡Pero están locos!? Eso no cuenta.

 **Shinomiya:** ¡Claro que cuenta!

 **Jinguji:** Eso quiere decir que nos declaras la guerra.

 **Syo:** En vez de seguir peleando… ¿por qué no subimos al autobús? Quiero ir a descansar — Syo puso su rostro de enfado.

 **Ittoki:** Me parece bien. Mucha emoción por hoy.

El autobús partió hacia el instituto mientras la caída del sol empezaba a aparecer. Ya en el instituto, todos partieron a sus habitaciones esperando por fin descansar.

* * *

Sakura acomodó sus cosas y se tumbó a la cama... cerrando sus ojos y…

 _*Ring Ring*_

 **Sakura:** _"¿Es enserio?..."_ — Sakura coge el teléfono — ¿Diga?

— _Vaya que me tienes abandonada, ¿eh?_

Sakura se sobresaltó, un poco confundida.

 **Sakura:** … ¡Yurumi-san!

 _ **Yurumi:**_ _¡En efecto amiga!_

 **Sakura:** ¡Vaya! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

 _ **Yurumi:**_ _Tampoco tanto… nos vimos hoy._

 **Sakura:** Esto… no lo recuerdo.

 _ **Yurumi:**_ _Bueno… no hablamos exactamente. Pero fui a tu querida obra…_

 **Sakura:** Emm… ¿y te gustó?

 _ **Yurumi:**_ _¡Pero claro que me encantó! Pero más la parte final…_

 **Sakura:** Ya me lo suponía.

 _ **Yurumi:**_ _Así que ya te decidiste… déjame decirte que hacéis buena pareja los dos._

 **Sakura:** Por Dios…— Sakura se avergonzó a pesar que hablaban por el teléfono.

 _ **Yurumi:**_ _Pero por lo que veo… Sigues indecisa…_

 **Sakura:** ¿De qué hablas?

 _ **Yurumi:**_ _Bueno… está lo de hoy y… Me di cuenta que hiciste un dueto con alguien de otro grupo… ¿No es así?_

 **Sakura:** Esto…

 _ **Yurumi:**_ _Quiero escuchar todo… TODOS los detalles. Yo volveré a Tokio la semana que viene, aprovecharemos para hablar._ — Se escucha que alguien llama a Yurumi — _Bueno, te dejo… y más te vale que no te escapes esta vez…_

 _*Cuelga*  
_

 **Sakura:** _"Yurumi… nos separamos cuando se mudó a Saitama. Ella es compositora al igual que yo, y me alegra volver a verle otra vez"_

Sakura apaga la luz de su habitación y se acomoda en su cama…

" _No sé si sea sólo coincidencia pero…_ — Sakura recordó aquella escena del beso — _siento que fue más real de lo que esperaba…_

Cerrando sus ojos por fin…

* * *

Bueno bueno… he aquí por fin el capítulo del primer beso entre Sakura y Syo. Debo decir que este capítulo me encantó escribirlo ya que Syo es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie (a pesar que me encantan todos *O*).

PERO…

¿Qué sucederá ahora? Supongo que los chicos de Quartet Night no saben que decir… ¿Lo tomarán como una revancha? ¿Qué plan se les ocurrirá ahora?

Por lo que veo, Ai no se siente muy bien que digamos. ¿Será que esos sentimientos acabarán con su vida… o tendrá que aceptarlo para sentirse bien consigo mismo?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo: **Capítulo 12: La Carta Perdida**

 **Gracias a todos los que apoyan el FANFIC!**

Los próximos Fanfics a realizar, serán en el orden siguiente:

Free! **(Anime)**

Owari No Seraph **(Anime)**

Undertale **(Game)**

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi/ Junjou Romántica **(Anime Yaoi, en este caso se incluirán ambos animes para la historia)**

Espero os haya gustado el capítulo… No olvides compartir el Fanfic para que crezcamos aún más!

Nos vemos en el otro capítulo!


	12. Capítulo 12: La Carta Perdida

**Capítulo 12: La Carta Perdida**

 **Kotobuki:** _"_ _Maldición…"_ — Kotobuki le dio un golpe a la mesa con enfado mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro.

 **Ai:** ¿Por qué estás tan inquieto?

 **Kotobuki:** _"_ _Esto no me agrada… esto no me agrada para nada…"_

 **Ai:** ¿Hola?

 **Kotobuki:** _"_ _Nos tomaron por sorpresa… apuesto a que lo tenía planea~"_ ¡Auch! — Kurosaki le había dado un golpe a Kotobuki para que reaccionara.

 **Kurosaki:** ¿Acaso estás sordo? Escucha cuando te hablan.

 **Kotobuki:** Lo siento… hoy estoy muy distraído…

* * *

 _En el salón…_

 **Ittoki:** ¡No podemos rendirnos ahora!

 **Hijirikawa:** No te pongas histérico…

 **Ittoki:** No pueden estar hablando en serio…

 **Jinguji:** Enfrenta los hechos, nos lleva más ventaja que los demás.

 **Ittoki:** Pero…

 **Tokiya:** Tiene razón, aún si pudiéramos alcanzarlo… estaría siempre un paso delante de nosotros.

 **Ittoki:** … ¿Están seguros? ¡Y-yo no pienso abandonar, no ahora!

 **Tokiya:** ¿Se te ocurre algo?

 **Ittoki:** Esto… no hay que ser negativos. Déjenme pensar… — Ittoki trató de concentrarse lo más que pudo, y tuvo una idea — Mañana…

 **Shinomiya:** No comprendo. Mañana tenemos día libre y acordamos ir a las aguas termales…

 **Tokiya:** Creo que ya entiendo lo que planea.

 **Ittoki:** Esto… iremos todos… pero tendremos cabañas diferentes.

 **Jinguji:** Sin interrupciones, sin molestias del otro grupo. Sólo nosotros y…

 **Tokiya:** Deja de pensar en tonterías.

 **Hijirikawa:** Pero… ¿cómo le haremos?

 **Tokiya:** Esa es cuestión… cada uno tendrá que aprovechar la… oportunidad.

Todos empezaron a intercambiar miradas de queriendo dar pelea. Y alguien apareció tras la puerta.

 **Syo:** ¿Qué están haciendo? — Syo se acerca donde están todos y visualiza la revista que estaba sobre la mesa — ¡Oh…! ¿Están planeando lo de mañana? ¿Por qué no me dijeron?

 **Ittoki:** Emm…

 **Syo:** Claro, entiendo. — Syo empezaba a actuar — No se preocupen por mí… yo me puedo ir solo… no tienen que seguirme…

 **Hijirikawa:** Deja de ser tan dramático. No hemos dicho nada.

 **Syo:** Bueno… los dejo. Debo ir a comprar unas cosas para mañana o será tarde. — Syo caminó hacia la puerta, pero una voz le detuvo.

 **Jinguji:** ¿Irás solo?

 **Syo:** …Esto…no, no iré solo. — Syo se puso incómodo.

 **Jinguji:** ¿Y… con quién iras?

 **Syo:** …..E-eso…Emm… ¡E-eso no les incumbe!

 **Hijirikawa:** Más te vale no estar haciendo trampa…

 **Syo:** ¿¡AAAH!? Pero serán…

 **Tokiya:** ¿Y, con quién irás? Y a dónde…

Todos lanzaron miradas asesinas a Syo… esperando su respuesta…

 **Sakura:** ¿Syo, nos vamos? Ya se hace tar…de… "¿ _Porqué de repente el ambiente está tenso?..."_

 **Tokiya:** Esto… Sakura… ¿A dónde irán?

 **Sakura:** A la tienda de trajes de baño.

De nuevo las miradas asesinas.

 **Jinguji:** ¿Podemos ir con ustedes?

 **Syo:** _"_ _¡Pero serán…!"_

 **Sakura:** ¿Ir?

 **Jinguji:** Verás… como decidimos a últimas instancias el lugar a donde iríamos, no pensamos en lo que nos faltaba…

 **Hijirikawa:** Por lo que no tenemos trajes de baño.

 **Cecil:** Así que Syo-chan nos comentó que ustedes irán a la tienda.

 **Ittoki:** Por lo que nos preguntamos si podríamos ir…

 **Shinomiya:** De todos modos, podremos comprar un helado de barquillo al salir de la tienda…

 **Sakura:** _"_ _Me pregunto por qué de repente se olvidaron de lo primordial al ir a las aguas termales… No estoy segura si Syo esté de acuerdo con que vayan… Oh Dios… Creo que ya está molesto"_ Syo…

 **Syo:** ¡Vale, pueden ir!

 **Sakura:**... _"Creo que no suena muy convencido"…_

 **Ittoki:** No suenas… muy convencido.

 **Jinguji:** Si no te apetece que vayamos… tendremos que entrar desnudos.

 **Hijirikawa:** _"_ _Pero será idiota…."_

 **Sakura:** _"_ _¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"_

 **Syo:** _"_ _Pero serán…_ _ ***suspiro***_ _…_ _son capaces de todo. Además sería incómodo verlos desnudos por las aguas termales; aunque claro, chicos y chicas entran en baños diferentes….Pero qué estoy haciendo…"_ Lo estoy diciendo en serio, pueden venir.

Una sonrisa de parte de todos fue su única respuesta, mientras salían afuera del instituto. Llegaron a la tienda de trajes de baño y se maravillaron por los miles de conjuntos que había, cada uno con diferente diseño, estilo y color.

Cada uno de ellos se fue probando los trajes de baño por un largo rato, hasta que al fin se decidieron por uno. Comenzaron a hacer la fila que les demoró unos 10 minutos, para luego salir hacia el instituto…. No sin antes comprar helado de barquillo.

* * *

Pero cuando llegaron, se encontraron con una señora en la entrada y parecía de 21 años, llevaba un saco de pieles y unos tacones rojos brillantes. Su maquillaje le distinguía de su verdadera edad, haciéndola más joven.

Aquella mujer miraba los alrededores hasta que se percató de los que venían.

— ¡SAYURI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! — Esta mujer se abalanzó sobre Sakura, casi aplastando el helado.

 **Sakura:** Esto… ¡Oiga!

— Oh, lo siento. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y has crecido mucho — Los chicos no comprendían absolutamente nada — Además, te ha crecido mucho el cabello.

 **Sakura:** Disculpe…creo que se confunde de persona.

— ¡Claro que no, Sayuri!

 **Sakura:** Me llamo Sakura.

— ¡Es lo mismo! Todavía recuerdo cómo tocabas el piano…

 **Sakura:** ¿Cómo sabe lo del piano?

— ¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas?

 **Sakura:** Nunca la he visto en mi vida.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves de decirle eso a tu querida madre!?

…

…

Sakura no puede creer lo que escucha. El pobre helado cayó de sus manos hacia el suelo…

 **Sakura:** No… eso es imposible…. Usted… usted no es mi madre…

— ¿Pero acaso ya lo olvidas?

 **Sakura:** No… esto no puede ser… Yo… yo no la recuerdo.

 **Ittoki:** Sakura…

— Bueno… supongo que tu novio y sus amigos tienen algo de prisa. Así que… ¿por qué no nos vamos?

 **Ittoki:** ¿¡Novio!?

 **Sakura:** ¿Qué?

— Sí, vamos… vamos a casa — Aquella mujer le extendía su mano mientras los demás estaban ahí de pie, sin decir nada…

…

* * *

 **Sakura:** No.

— ¿Qué dices?

 **Sakura:** ¡No! ¡Yo no voy a ir con usted! Usted… usted no es mi madre. Además no puedo abandonar el Instituto, no los puedo… abandonar a ellos.

—…Bien. Toma esto. — Le da una pequeña tarjeta y un sobre —Si me necesitas, llámame. No puedo volver, por lo que te pido que vengas conmigo…

 **Sakura:** No… no puedo.

— Me voy de Tokio mañana por la tarde, más vale que recuerdes pronto —La mujer se retira sin decir más…

Sakura se queda ahí, con las cosas en su mano.

 **Shinomiya:** Sakura… ¿te encuentras bien?

 **Tokiya:** Será mejor que entremos, empieza a hacer frío.

Todos entran al vestíbulo, pero se sienten incómodos y no dicen ni una sola palabra. Sakura, mientras tanto, entra en su habitación y cierra con llave la puerta.

Se sienta frente a la puerta…dejando las cosas en el suelo…

 **Sakura:** _Acaso… ¿me estará mintiendo o… en realidad es mi madre?_ — Sakura ve la tarjeta que le entregó… — " _Midori Tobuki… y un número de teléfono…"_ No puedo recordar nada de esa mujer… — Sakura abre el sobre con una carta escrita a mano…

 _"_ _Querida Hija:_

 _Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos. Ya empiezo a recordar la última vez que te vi… la última vez fue cuando naciste. Durante todos estos años, te he estado buscando incansablemente… con la esperanza que mi hija apareciera. Temo que ya has de haber crecido bastante._

 _Pero no te preocupes. Podremos volver a casa._

 _Y esta vez, te cuidaré como siempre lo he hecho._

 _Te quiere. Tu Mamá."_

Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago mientras guardaba la tarjeta dentro del sobre con la carta…

 **Sakura:** _"_ _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar? Tal vez no debí gritarle de esa manera… Pero… volver con mi madre…"_ — Sakura tomó el sobre y lo depositó dentro de una caja… pero halló otra caja vieja y polvorienta en el rincón de su armario — ¿Qué es esto?

La caja tenía su nombre grabado en marcador. Y cuando abrió la caja… encontró muchas cosas… Entre ellas, una pulsera de cuencas de colores… un viejo y arrugado vestido… una muñeca… un pato de hule… y…. un sobre.

El sobre estaba dirigido a ella, pero no era de su madre. Tenía otro nombre en ella…

Se extrañó y dudó por un momento. Al abrirlo, le entró un nudo en el estómago…

* * *

 _"_ _Sakura: Cuando estés leyendo esta carta, sabré que tu madre ha regresado a buscarte. Tu verdadera madre._

 _Lo siento. Yo no soy tu verdadera madre, pero soy quien te crió. Hace muchos años, una señora algo mayor tocó a mi puerta un día… en sus brazos, te tenía a ti… Ella te entregó a mí y se retiró sin decir una palabra… pasaron los años y ella jamás volvió._

 _En todo ese tiempo, te estuve cuidando. Eras una niña muy inquieta y a los 10 años te empezó a apasionar el piano. Hice un esfuerzo para comprarte uno, aunque fuera de juguete… pero… ocurrió lo del accidente. Apenas tenías 13 años cuando ocurrió…_

 _Sé que te preguntarás donde me encuentro. Pues… ahora te estoy mirando desde el cielo. Dejé este mundo justo cuando tuviste el accidente, supongo que en ese entonces cuidaste por ti misma… Ahora has de haber cumplido las metas que te propusiste, y eso me alegra._

 _Pero durante todo este tiempo, sabía que tu madre te buscaría tarde o temprano. La angustia me agobiaba._

 _No llores mi niña. Aunque yo ya no esté… siempre estaré cuidando de ti con todo mi corazón. Tú tienes el futuro en tus manos, elige con cuidado lo que deseas._

 _Yo… te considero mi hija. Espero que con esto… sepas la verdad._

 _No dejes que nadie te haga daño… nunca…_

 _Te Quiero_

 _Te Adoro Mi Niña"_

* * *

Justo esas últimas palabras, rompieron su débil corazón… Sakura lloraba sin cesar…

Durante todo este tiempo, llevaba consigo esa caja pensando que eran cosas que no servían; incluso, iba a tirar la caja hace mucho tiempo…

Pero ahora… ya sabía todo… pero sus lágrimas no dejaron de caer…

Su llanto y el eco eran su única compañía… Y Sakura seguía preguntándose: _"¿Porqué?"_

Su llanto incontrolable, hizo que se agotara. Pero se quedó dormida en la puerta con la carta en sus manos… y una última lágrima que cayó por su mejilla…

* * *

 **Nota del Escritor:** Debo decir que este capítulo me hizo llorar un poco cuando lo escribí. Fue difícil encontrar inspiración para hacerlo… pero lo he hecho. Me conmovió cuando escribí la carta de Akira. A pesar que estuve horas y horas pensando en la estructura del capítulo… me llegó la inspiración por la canción del capítulo anterior.

Seguro que se preguntarán qué pasara ahora…

¿Cuál será la decisión que tome Sakura? ¿Y Kotobuki, porqué estará tan enfadado? ¿Esta batalla tendrá algún vencedor, o seguirá como ahora?

Aunque… me parece que los chicos mencionaron algo de "rendirse"… ¿Qué quisieron decir? ¿Qué sucederá en las aguas termales?

Averígualo en el **Capítulo 13**

 **;)**


	13. Capítulo 13: Sombra de Duda

**Capítulo 13: Sombra de Duda**

Los delicados rayos del sol, acariciaron las ventanas para alumbrar el instituto. Todos se levantaron de muy buen humor, sintiéndose que por fin habría algo de paz y tranquilidad.

Nada les impediría que disfrutasen su visita a las aguas termales. Por un lado, los chicos estaban emocionados.

 **Kurosaki:** Esto será divertido.

 **Ai:** Las aguas termales eliminarán las auras negativas, lo cual nos permitirá relajarnos y liberar la mente.

 **Camus:** Ya nos hacía falta.

 **Kotobuki:** …

 **Kurosaki:** ¿Qué te sucede, Kotobuki? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

Ai lo observó detenidamente como si le examinara de pies a cabeza.

 **Ai:** Según mis análisis, sigue enfadado.

 **Camus:** Dios Santo. Ya déjalo…

 **Kotobuki:** Pero…

 **Kurosaki:** Se supone que vamos a relajarnos, no a torturar nuestra mente con ideas absurdas…

 **Kotobuki:** _"Pareciera como si no les importara la situación"…_ Lo que tú digas Ran-Ran…

 **Kurosaki:** Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así.

 **Kotobuki:** ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEHH!? ¿Por qué?

 **Kurosaki:** Ya no somos niños. Además suena ridículo cuando me llamas así.

 **Kotobuki:** Jajaja, tranquilo Ran-Ran. ¡Te llamaré así por siempre!

 **Kurosaki:** _"Al menos ha vuelto a sonreír…"_ Qué tonto.

* * *

Justo cuando ellos iban a subir al autobús, vieron que Sakura salió por la entrada… pero no era la misma de siempre. Parecía como si un nubarrón negro se hubiera pegado a su cabeza… con su rostro cabizbajo y sin decir ni una sola palabra, se subió al autobús con los demás. Sakura se colocó en un asiento sin nadie a su lado, sólo con el reflejo de su rostro caído tras la ventana como su única compañía.

Todos murmuraban preguntándose el porqué de tal comportamiento. El viaje no fue tan pesado, como era en una ciudad vecina, cada vez se iban dejando atrás los edificios hasta llegar a una zona llena de árboles. La cabaña era pintoresca por fuera, se podía sentir el aire de tranquilidad por todos lados.

Una mujer algo mayor, llegó a recibirlos con una sonrisa.

― Sean bienvenidos. Estamos para servirles por cualquier cosa que necesiten.

Todos entraron hacia aquella cabaña. Las rústicas paredes se veían elegantes y provocaba un ambiente agradable.

― Les daré un tour rápido por la cabaña ― Aquella mujer parecía apresurada mientras les mostraba a los chicos todas las habitaciones disponibles en el lugar ― Ésta son las recámaras; las aguas termales se encuentran en dos habitaciones: en el norte y en el oeste como pueden ver; la cocina, la sala y los vestidores. ― Sin nada más que agregar, la mujer desapareció en el acto.

En cuanto terminó el pequeño tour, los chicos se desvistieron para entrar a las aguas termales.

 **Ittoki:** Esto se siente… relajante.

 **Syo:** Tienes razón.

Shinomiya aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzarle chorros de agua a Syo.

 **Syo:** Shinomiya…

 **Shinomiya:** Jejeje…

 **Syo:** ¡Ven acá! ― Syo comenzó a perseguirlo

 **Kotobuki:** Uff… hace algo de calor.

 **Kurosaki:** Tienes razón… _"Sólo espero que Ai no se desmaye de nuevo…"_ ― Kurosaki veía a Ai en el otro extremo, sentado en la orilla con los pies dentro del agua.

 **Tokiya:** Siento que nos olvidamos de algo…

 **Cecil:** Espero que no haya sido la comida…

 **Hijirikawa:** Claro que no. Yo también presiento que olvidamos algo…

 **Camus:** Es extraño no ver a Sakura-san por aquí. No se veía bien esta mañana.

Todos se sorprendieron. Esa era su respuesta pero… ¿dónde estaba Sakura?

 **Syo:** _"Camus-Senpai tiene razón. Sakura no se veía bien esta mañana… mejor me aseguro que se encuentre bien"_ Esto… iré al baño.

Syo salió rápidamente sin prestar atención a los demás. Syo comenzó a buscar impaciente en cada habitación para encontrar a Sakura…

Hasta que… la encontró.

* * *

Sakura su hallaba en las aguas termales del norte, Syo se escondió tras la puerta mientras veía a Sakura. Ella estaba en el borde de las aguas con semblante preocupado; lo que más le llamó la atención a Syo, fue que ella cargaba unos papeles en sus manos… específicamente unos sobres.

Sakura reposaba sobre sus rodillas, y luego se dispuso a leer las cartas. La primera que vio fue la que su madre le entregó; no paraba de leer las mismas frases: " _Durante todos estos años, te he estado buscando incansablemente… con la esperanza que mi hija apareciera", "Y esta vez, te cuidaré como siempre lo he hecho."_

Sus lágrimas brotaban mientras su mano temblaba de los nervios.

 **Sakura:** _"Ni siquiera se acuerda de mi nombre. Y sólo piensa arrancarme de mi verdadera familia pero… ¿y si fuera verdad? ¿Si en verdad ha estado preocupándose por mí?"_ _―_ Sakura abre el sobre con la carta de Nana y mira ambas cartas al mismo tiempo en el que se rompe a llorar. _― "Ya no lo soporto… ya no quiero esto"_

Syo, preocupado, se acerca a Sakura sin hacer ruido.

 **Syo:** Esto… ¿Sakura? ― Syo colocó su mano en el hombro de Sakura. Ella sólo se sobresalta un poco sin moverse de donde está. ― ¿E-está todo bien?

Sakura se voltea y abraza a Syo echándose a llorar. Syo, sin palabras, le abraza con fuerza.

 **Sakura:** Ya no quiero… quiero vivir mi vida como antes… no me quiero separar de ustedes…

 **Syo:** Tranquila… _"No dejaré que eso pase"_

Sakura le comentó a Syo sobre el problema de las cartas, las cosas que no recordaba, y las inusuales pesadillas que tenía. Se sentía más aliviada por contarle estas cosas a alguien de su máxima confianza.

 **Syo:** ¿Tu madre se irá hoy por la tarde, no es así?

 **Sakura:** Sí.

 **Syo:** ¿Qué es lo que harás?

 **Sakura:** ¿Sabes algo? Prefiero olvidar todo esto. Como alguien dijo: "Es mejor vivir el presente que preocuparse por el futuro" ― Sakura se sintió más segura y tranquila.

 **Syo:** Tienes razón. Veo que ya estás más tranquila…

 **Sakura:** Supongo que sí…

Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras no había nadie a sus alrededores. Syo, sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Sakura… Luego comenzó a acercarse a su rostro… para entrar en contacto con sus labios.

Syo le besaba con intensidad, había esperado demasiado para esto. Sakura se quedó sorprendida. Su calor, el roce de sus cuerpos… transformaba el ambiente.

 **Sakura:** _Syo… d…d-de….detente…_

Syo se separó de Sakura al instante…

 **Syo:** L-lo siento. Sé que es muy pronto para hacerlo pero… tienes que saberlo.

Sakura… t-tú… me gustas.

…

…

…

 _No me puedo creer lo que está sucediendo._

…

…

…

 **Syo:** Debí decírtelo antes pero… prefiero hacerlo ahora. No importa si está prohibido, o si tenga que esperar demasiado… sólo… sólo quiero que me des una respuesta.

Syo salió del lugar mientas Sakura se quedó paralizada en ese sitio. Ella no podía creer que Syo se le había declarado… y parecía sincero con sus sentimientos.

 _Al caer la noche…_

 **Sakura:** Perdón por… no haberles dicho nada. En verdad lo siento.

Los chicos estaban perplejos. Anteriormente, Sakura les contó todo el asunto involucrado con su madre y Nana. Sólo se lo había contado a Syo, pero no podía ocultarlo para siempre.

 **Jinguji:** Tranquila… lo comprendemos.

 **Ittoki:** Jamás pensé que podría escuchar algo así.

 **Hijirikawa:** Y por lo visto… ya has tomado una decisión…

 **Cecil:** Gracias por contárnoslo…

 **Tokiya:** Ahora, podemos volver como estábamos antes.

Todos esbozaron una sonrisa, mientras Sakura suspiraba aliviada…

* * *

Por fin… ¡POR FIN!...

Uno de los chicos se ha declarado a Sakura. Del equipo de STARISH, ha salido Syo. ¿Qué hay de Quartet Night? ¿De ese equipo también saldrá alguien para un último enfrentamiento?

Ya lo veremos más adelante.

Pero, Sakura ya ha tomado una decisión. ¿Al fin podrá vivir como antes? ¿O algo más ocurrirá para poder hallar la verdad tras su familia o el accidente?

Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo: **Capítulo 14: Conocido Desconocido**

 **Gracias a todos los que apoyan el FANFIC!**

Los próximos Fanfics a realizar, serán en el orden siguiente:

Free! **(Anime)**

Owari No Seraph **(Anime)**

Undertale **(Game)**

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi/ Junjou Romántica **(Anime Yaoi, en este caso se incluirán ambos animes para la historia)**

Espero os haya gustado el capítulo… Nos veremos muy pronto ;)

No olviden compartir el Fanfic con sus amigos y votar si os ha gustado. Casi nos acercamos al gran final… Espero disfruten conmigo lo que queda de esta historia.


	14. Capítulo 14: Conocido Desconocido

**Capítulo 14: Conocido Desconocido**

 **ATENCIÓN:** ** _EL AUDIO UTILIZADO EN ESTE CAPÍTULO NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, COMPOSITORES Y ESCRITORES. ESTE AUDIO FUE UTILIZADO SÓLO COMO MEDIO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO EN ESTE CAPÍTULO._**

Al volver al Instituto, Sakura tenía otro pensamiento. Se repetía dentro de su cabeza la frase de Syo: " _Sakura… tú…me gustas"_

No podía pensar en otra cosa que en Syo… No podía quitarse esa sensación que tuvo cuando Syo le besó. Su corazón casi explota.

Justo cuando iba de camino al Instituto, Sakura puso la radio de su teléfono. En ella, anunciaba el próximo lanzamiento del sencillo de uno de los integrantes de STARISH: Syo.

Syo pronunció algunas palabras y luego se dispuso a cantar.

 _*INSERTE AQUÍ LA MELODÍA CORRESPONDIENTE*_

 ** _Título:_** Summertime Record

 ** _Artista:_** Amatsuki (Original: 『サマータイムレコード』 を歌ってみた。by 天月)

No sabía qué hacer, o qué decirle. Se sentía algo avergonzada… Sobre todo… porque Syo le había besado ya dos veces. A pesar que estaba prohibido, Syo fue sincero con sus sentimientos. Pero seguía sin saber qué hacer… ya no le podía ver a los ojos.

Sakura no había podido evitar sonrojarse… _Esa canción, yo se la he compuesto… pero no pensé que tendría una letra tan…_

 **Shinomiya:** Syo-chan, ¿este eres tú? ― Shinomiya le mostraba un vídeo mediante su teléfono.

 **Syo:** Sorprendente, ¿cierto? Sakura lo ha compuesto.

 **Jinguji:** Pero… siento que en esta canción… tu voz se ha hecho más grave.

 **Tokiya:** Eso quiere decir que Syo dejó de ser un niño.

 **Syo:** Me las vas a pagar.

* * *

Con tan sólo unas horas de camino, el autobús los trajo de vuelta al Instituto.

— Eh… ¿¡Sakura!?

En el portal del Instituto, apareció otra persona que venía buscando a Sakura… pero esta vez era un chico. Aquella persona portaba una sudadera roja, unos pescadores negros y zapatillas de deporte; la capucha, a pesar que no le cubría toda la cara, le hacía ver claramente su rostro.

El chico sonreía mientras miraba a todos con sus ojos amarillentos y su cabello negro con un tono púrpura, para luego abrazar a Sakura con mucha fuerza. Ya se imaginarán la reacción de los demás.

 **Ittoki:** ¡O-oye!

 **Syo:** Suéltala — Syo le apartó de Sakura, mientras le rodeaba con su brazo en modo de protección. Claro que… Sakura que se sintió más avergonzada. — ¿Quién eres tú?

— Vaya… pero qué tonto soy. Mil disculpas. Soy Asahi Tobuki.

 **Shinomiya:** ¿Asahi?

 **Hijirikawa:** Nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

 **Sakura:** Estoy confundida. Tú… tienes el mismo apellido que yo.

 **Kotobuki:** ¿Coincidencia?

 **Asahi:** ¡Ah, eso! ¿Qué no te acuerdas de mí? — Asahi apartó a Syo con brusquedad y se puso al lado de Sakura — Sakura, ¿ya no te acuerdas de tu novio?

— ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?

…

…

 **Kotobuki:** ¡Fuimos engañados! ¡Timados!

 **Camus:** Pero qué…

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Asahi:** Jajajaja, vaya que sois ingenuos. — Asahi comenzó a reírse sin parar.

 **Kurosaki:** Eso no tiene ninguna gracia.

 **Kotobuki:** De verdad me la creí.

 **Ai:** Esto es confuso.

 **Asahi:** Jajaja, ya enserio. ¿No recuerdas algo sobre mí? — dirigiéndose a Sakura.

 **Sakura:** Mmm… — Sakura se tomó un momento para pensar e intentar recordar.

 **Asahi:** Pero seré tonto, claro que no te has de acordar de mí. Luego del accidente…

Sakura, al escuchar mencionar el accidente, se sobresaltó con cierto miedo.

 **Jinguji:** Oye oye… tranquilo. Más vale que nos digas quien eres o…

 **Asahi:** P-pero Sakura… soy tu hermano.

…

…

 **Sakura:** ¿Qué?

…

…

…

…

…

 **Cecil:** Pruébalo.

 **Hijirikawa:** Verás… esto ya había pasado antes. La madre de Sakura estuvo aquí.

 **Asahi:** ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿M-mamá… volvió de Estados Unidos?

 **Syo:** Hace poco, nos dimos cuenta del asunto con la mamá de Sakura y quien cuidó de ella por las cartas que encontró.

 **Asahi:** Nana… No puede ser. Nana está… — Asahi entró en un estado de shock.

 **Jinguji:** Aún así… ¿cómo podemos creer que eres el hermano de Sakura?

 **Camus:** Las pruebas son importantes.

Asahi sacó una hoja de su bolsa y se la entregó a Sakura. Ella también se sobresaltó.

Esta hoja decía:

* * *

 ** _Ficha de Nacimiento_**

Asahi Tobuki 

Nombre

Tokio, Japón 09 de Enero

Lugar de Nacimiento Fecha de Nacimiento

 ** _DATOS FAMILIARES_**

Sakura Tobuki

Nombre

Tokio, Japón 15 de Febrero

Lugar de Nacimiento Fecha de Nacimiento

Hermana

Relación

 **DATOS DEL PADRE**

Hiroshi Tobuki

Nombre

Tokio, Japón 30 de Marzo 25 de Noviembre

Lugar de Nacimiento Fecha de Nacimiento Fecha de Defunción

 **DATOS DE LA MADRE**

Midori Nakamura

Nombre

Tokio, Japón 09 de Agosto

Lugar de Nacimiento Fecha de Nacimiento

* * *

Sakura se queda en shock, con lágrimas en los ojos. Se repetía a sí misma: " _No puede ser, no puede ser… todo este tiempo, tenía un hermano mayor"_

Los chicos tampoco podían creerlo… ahora que sí tenía pruebas.

Asahi también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y con sus brazos abiertos, Sakura se lanzó hacia él rompiendo a llorar.

 **Asahi:** Hermana… todo este tiempo, mamá me prohibió que viniera a verte.

 **Sakura:** ¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo así?

 **Asahi:** Tranquila — Asahi le secó las lágrimas a Sakura y le sonrió — Tenemos mucho que contarnos pero… ¿no estarás ocupada?

Sakura volteó a ver a los chicos un poco confundida.

 **Sakura:** Esto… me quedaré con Asahi un rato. Ustedes pueden adelantarse.

Sin chistar, todos entraron al Instituto. Aunque algunos estaban preocupados.

Asahi y Sakura se acomodaron en el patio del Instituto; en todo ese tiempo, Sakura le contó todo lo sucedido durante su estancia Instituto… por su parte, Asahi le contó acerca de sus estudios y de lo que hizo en todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera de Tokio.

 **Asahi:** Ha pasado tanto tiempo… ya estás hecha una mujer.

 **Sakura:** Tú te has estirado bastante.

 **Asahi:** Es cierto… Y dime, ¿Quién de ellos es el afortunado?

 **Sakura:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Asahi:** ¿Cómo? Sólo quiero saber quién de ellos ya pidió tu mano.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

 **Sakura:** Esto… n-no es~

 **Asahi:** Jajaja tranquila. Sólo te molesto — Asahi cambió su rostro, poniéndose en un ambiente más serio — Aunque espero que me estés diciendo la verdad.

Sakura se sorprendió por tal cambio de actitud… Pero le sonrió amablemente mientras su hermano le revolvía el pelo y le abrazaba.

Claro que… los chicos estaban espiando por la ventana.

 **Sakura:** " _Hermano… no dejaré que nadie nos separe jamás…"_

 **Asahi:** ** _"_** _Hermana… no dejaré que nadie te tenga. Tu eres solo mía…"_

NOTA: Bueno, de verdad me ha agradado hacer este capítulo. Perdonen si me he tardado en subir los capítulos pero… el trabajo L.

¿Syo le declarará la guerra al hermano de Sakura? ¿Qué planes tiene el hermano para ella?

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ARREPENTIMIENTO**

 **Gracias a todos los que apoyan el FANFIC!**

Los próximos Fanfics a realizar, serán en el orden siguiente:

Free! **(Anime)**

Owari No Seraph **(Anime)**

Undertale **(Game)**

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi/ Junjou Romántica **(Anime Yaoi, en este caso se incluirán ambos animes para la historia)**

Diabolik Lovers **(Anime)** **ß** **Este lo acabo de agregar ;)**

Espero os haya gustado el capítulo… Nos veremos muy pronto ;)

No olviden compartir el Fanfic con sus amigos y votar si os ha gustado. Casi nos acercamos al gran final… Espero disfruten conmigo lo que queda de esta historia.


	15. Capítulo 15: Arrepentimiento

**Capítulo 15: Arrepentimiento**

 **ATENCIÓN:** La música utilizada en este capítulo no me pertenece. Esta canción le pertenece a sus respectivos autores y compositores. Esta melodía sólo fue utilizada para fines de entretenimiento.

 **Yurumi:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

 **Sakura:** Yurumi-san… por favor… baja la voz.

 **Yurumi:** ¡ME NIEGO! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

 **Sakura:** No lo tomes tan a pecho. Fue sólo… sólo…

 **Yurumi:** ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Un beso es UN BE-SO! De todos modos, ¡TE DIJO QUE LE GUSTAS!

 **Sakura:** ¡Shhh! Yurumi-san…

 **Yurumi:** No comprendo por qué estás tan tranquila. Todas las admiradoras de Syo estarían sobre ti ahora mismo… Además… Syo y tú hacen buena pareja. Syo es lindo, amable, tierno, carismático, canta muy bien y…~

 **Sakura:** Pareciera que es a ti quien te gusta Syo. Pero bien sabes que el amor está prohibido en el Instituto. _"_ _ **Syo:**_ _No importa que sea algo prohibido, ni me importa esperar. Sólo quiero… que me des una respuesta"_

 **Yurumi:** Pff… da igual. Pero por lo que veo… Syo no es el único.

 **Sakura:** ¿A qué te refieres?

 **Yurumi:** A eso — Yurumi le señaló un anuncio que estaba dándose en vivo. Los chicos de Quartet Night hicieron una aparición en el anuncio.

 **Kotobuki:** _¿Qué tal señoritas?_

Todas las chicas que estaban amontonadas frente al anuncio, y gritaron cuando vieron a Kotobuki.

 **Kotobuki:** _En esta ocasión, queremos dedicar esta canción a una persona muy especial… sin ella no estaríamos aquí… Esta canción es para ti… My Dear…_

 _*Inserte aquí la melodía correspondiente*_

 ** _Artist:_** _QUARTET NIGHT_

 ** _Song:_** _You're my Life_

Las chicas gritaban sin parar en cuanto comenzaron a cantar… Sakura se sorprendió al ver que decía:

"You're my Life

QUARTET NIGHT

Canción Nominada"

 **Yurumi:** ¿Ahora comprendes?

 **Sakura:** Esto… no creo que~

 **Yurumi:** Eres demasiado ingenua, hija de mi vida. Pude notar antes que me fuera, que todos están locos por ti… esas sonrisas, esas bromas, esas "salidas"… nunca te diste cuenta. Ambos grupos compiten entre sí para ver quién sobresale… Del lado de STARISH ha salido Syo… sólo falta el otro grupo. Y tendrás que tener una respuesta a ambos… Aunque viéndolo de ese modo, Quartet Night tendrá a un rival muy interesante. Sobre todo porque ellos son per-fec-tos.

Sakura no comprendía la situación hasta que Yurumi-san se lo aclaró. Si se trata de una situación "amorosa", estarían en problemas.

 **Kotobuki:** ¿Qué hacen dos jovencitas tan lindas por aquí?

 **Sakura:** Rei… — Sakura vio venir a los chicos y les devolvió el saludo — Esto… te quiero presentar a Yurumi-san. Ella es una de mis compañeras.

 **Yurumi:** _"_ _¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tengo a Quartet Night frente a mí! Debo estar soñando…"_

 **Kotobuki:** El gusto es mío, linda — Kotobuki le dio un beso en su mano.

Yurumi casi se desmaya.

 **Sakura:** ¿Qué hacen por aquí? Pensé que estarían ensayando.

 **Kurosaki:** Necesitamos a nuestra compositora.

 **Ai:** El señor Shining necesita que hagamos hoy la prueba.

 **Sakura:** ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Yurumi-san, hablamos luego ¿vale?

No hubo respuesta por su parte, estaba en un estado de shock. Las nubes comenzaban a oscurecerse y los chicos comenzaron a apresurar el paso. Ai comenzaba a debilitarse poco a poco…

 **Sakura:** Me sorprendí cuando vi que su canción estaba nominada para el Music Fest.

 **Kurosaki:** Nos nominaron en cuanto salió nuestro sencillo.

 **Camus:** De todos modos, tenemos que prepararnos para el otro Festival en vivo. Sakura, ¿te parece bien que nos reunamos mañana?

 **Sakura:** Está bien, voy a estar preparada con las composiciones nuevas.

Sakura dudó un poco con su respuesta, ya que no dejaba de pensar en Ai. ¿De verdad va a poder soportar la tensión del próximo festival? ¿Y si se desmaya a mitad del concierto?

 **Sakura:** _"_ _Vamos Sakura… no puedo ser pesimista. Estoy segura que Ai estará bien"_

Pareciera que Sakura intentaba ser positiva. Pero desde ahí… todo empezó a salir mal.

 **Sakura:** ¡Ai! ― Sakura se percató que Ai había desfallecido a mitad del camino.

Todos se alarmaron e intentaron ayudarle… pero fue inútil…

 _"_ _¡Sakura!_

― _No… no él… ¡Por favor no!_

 _¡Cuidado!"_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

* * *

― ¿Pero cómo es posible todo esto?

― No tuvimos opción. Ambos estaban mal y… uno de ellos fue enviado con otra persona.

― ¿Qué quiere decir, Señor?

― No puedo explicarlo. Quizá no lo entendería…

 _"_ _Las memorias. El accidente. Imaginar que alguien estaba en peligro y yo… no pude hacer nada. No pude ayudar."  
"En ese momento, mi mente no me respondía. Jamás me había pasado. ¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir de esta manera?"_

" _No reaccionaba. Sólo escuchaba voces, pasos, risas y llantos. Había pasado a un punto en que mi mente no respondía. Jamás pensé que lo diría pero… tienen que encontrarlo… es la única solución. Pero, hace años que estuvo fuera de Japón y jamás supe si volvió… Si no lo encontraban, todo acabaría._

 _Lo escuchaba todo. Ellos estaban dispuestos a abandonar, pero después de tanta búsqueda lo encontraron. No tengo una buena historia con esa persona, pero sólo él me podía ayudar"_

―… ¿Camus? ¿Kurosaki? ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? Siento que pasaron siglos desde que los vi.

 **Kurosaki:** Necesitamos tu ayuda…

― Pero qué… ¿¡Ai!?

 _"_ _En efecto, lo habían encontrado. Hiroki Shimazaki… Mi creador"_

Kurosaki y Camus accedieron a contarles todo el suceso ocurrido hace un par de horas, pero Hiroki no pareció reaccionar de buena manera.

 **Hiroki:** Lo entiendo. Déjenme a solas con él, yo lo arreglaré.

Ambos no parecían muy convencidos, pero obedecieron. Hiroki comenzó a conectar unos cables en el cuerpo de Ai, para hacer un análisis. Lo primero que notó fue que Ai tenía despedazado su brazo y los cables rotos emitían chispas y ruidos.

 **Hiroki:** Ai-chaan~. Tantos años sin verte y ya estás hecho un jovencito. No te preocupes, te voy a arreglar. ― Hiroki comenzó a ver la carpeta de datos de Ai cuando se ejecutó el análisis en la computadora. Probablemente no debía haber visto nada de eso.

…

…

…

* * *

 **Ai:** Uh… mi cabeza. ¿Qué… sucedió?

 **Hiroki:** Buenos días, Mikaze-kun.

Ai se sobresaltó cuando vio a Hiroki junto a él. Casi se cae de la camilla por el susto.

 **Ai:** ¿¡Hiroki!?

 **Hiroki:** Qué gusto que hayas despertado. Hace mucho que no te veía.

Ai se dio cuenta que en una parte de su brazo, aún eran visibles los cables recién reconstruidos.

 **Hiroki:** Tranquilo. Aún me falta poner una capa de la piel para recubrir esos cables.

 **Ai:** N-No te sientas tan cómodo… ― Ai desvió su mirada a uno de los monitores y encontró parte de sus archivos ahí. ― ¿Puedo saber, por qué mirabas mis archivos?

 **Hiroki:** ¡Dije que te calmes! ― Su voz se tornó sombría…― Es parte del análisis que tenía que hacer. Además… recuerda a quién te estás dirigiendo. ― Hiroki sostuvo un interruptor que tenía un código alfanumérico.

 **Ai:** No te atreverías…

 **Hiroki:** Puedo bajar ese interruptor en cualquier momento si así lo deseo.

Después de una breve charla, Hiroki terminó de procesar la reconstrucción de Ai y desconectó los cables de su cuerpo. Podría decirse que ahora estaba más tranquilo. Ai, un poco inseguro, se levantó y se retiró de la recámara; estaba muy incómodo y no soportaría más.

 **Hiroki:** ¡Oye, espera! ― Hiroki le detuvo en el instante en que Ai se retiraba. ― No pensarás salir sin camisa…

 **Ai:** Oh, no me había percatado. _"Estaba tan distraído queriendo salir de ese cuarto infernal"_

 **Hiroki:** Toma, te regalo esa camisa. La que tenías estaba manchada con... ― Hiroki tuvo la sensación de hablar de más.

 **Ai:** ¿Con qué? Déjame ver mi camisa.

Hiroki se la entregó y Ai pudo notar una ligera mancha en su camisa. Al analizarlo, pronto se daría cuenta de lo que había sucedido con él.

En ese instante, Ai comenzó a correr sin saber a dónde ir.

 **Ai:** _"_ _Maldición… ¡Un teléfono!"_

Ai encontró un teléfono público, y con nerviosismo marcó, esperando a que le respondiesen.

― _¿Hola?_

Él estaba paranoico.

 **Ai:** K-Kotobuki…

 ** _Kotobuki:_** _¿…Ai-chan? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?_

 **Ai:** Sí. Sólo… ¿sabes dónde está Sakura?

 ** _Kotobuki:_** _…_ _Esto… estamos en el Instituto. Pero porqué_ ― Ai colgó rápidamente y se dirigió al Instituto lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Por suerte, los chicos de STARISH estaban haciendo algunos ensayos en la segunda planta y no escucharon que los chicos de Quartet Night habían llegado.

Los chicos permanecieron en la sala. Y Camus fue el primero en notar que Ai entró repentinamente por la entrada, así que le interceptó el paso antes de llegar a la sala.

 **Camus:** ¿Ai? ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Ai:** ¿Dónde está Sakura?

 **Camus:** Tranquilo, no es lo que piensas…

 **Ai:** ¡Déjame verla!

 *****Computadora:** _Nivel de Ira: Aumento al 5%. Nivel Actual: 15%***_

 **Kurosaki:** Ai, cálmate un poco. Ven.

Kurosaki llevó a Ai hasta el sofá, donde Kotobuki estaba curando a Sakura. Ella se sobresaltó cuando vio a Ai de nuevo.

 **Sakura:** Ai… estás… ¡ouch!

 **Kotobuki:** ¡Lo siento! Trataré de no hacer mucha presión.

 **Ai:** Pero… ¿qué ocurrió?

 **Sakura:** ¿No lo recuerdas, verdad?

 *****Computadora:** _Nivel de Preocupación: Aumento al 10%. Nivel actual: 20%***_

 **Ai:** ¿Pero qué es esa cortada? ¿Quién lo hizo?

 **Kurosaki:** Fue cuando te desmayaste. Sakura intentó levantarte pero… al momento que ese coche destrozó tu brazo, Sakura tenía un corte en la parte del brazo. Pero se había desmayado cuando te vio desecho.

El vendaje que le había puesto Kotobuki, tenía una mancha de sangre. Ai ahora comprendía todo lo que había sucedido.

 **Camus:** Será mejor que vayamos a nuestras habitaciones. No me gustaría que alguien más viera esta escena.

Kotobuki, Camus y Kurosaki decidieron dejar a Sakura y Ai a solas. El ambiente se hallaba tenso para ambos.

 **Ai:** Siento que esto ocurriera por mi culpa.

 **Sakura:** Tú no tienes la culpa. ― Ai se había recostado en su regazo mientras Sakura le hablaba.

 **Ai:** Es sólo que… no sé cómo controlar estas emociones. Siento que me estoy volviendo loco.

Sakura quería acariciar el cabello de Ai para consolarle, pero se preguntó si no le molestaría; así que sólo puso una mano en su hombro.

 **Sakura:** _"_ _Tranquilo Ai… Yo estoy aquí contigo…"_

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: CORAZÓN FUGAZ**

 **Gracias a todos los que apoyan el FANFIC!**

Los próximos Fanfics a realizar, serán en el orden siguiente:

· Free! **(Anime)**

· Sekaiichi Hatsukoi/ Junjou Romántica **(Anime Yaoi, en este caso se incluirán ambos animes para la historia)**

· Owari No Seraph **(Anime)**

· Undertale **(Game)**

· Diabolik Lovers

Espero os haya gustado el capítulo… Nos veremos muy pronto ;)

He cambiado el orden de los Fanfics por motivos personales. Pero eso no quiere decir que no los escribiré :3

No olviden compartir el Fanfic con sus amigos y votar si os ha gustado. Casi nos acercamos al gran final… Espero disfruten conmigo lo que queda de esta historia.


	16. Capítulo 16 (Parte 1): Corazón Fugaz

Capítulo 16: Corazón Fugaz

El invierno había caído sobre Tokio.

 **Kurosaki:** Ai, ¿a dónde vas?

 **Ai:** Después del incidente de ayer, Hiroki quiere hacerme un chequeo diario para ver si mi sistema necesita restaurarse de nuevo.

 **Kotobuki:** ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto?

 **Ai:** No tengo otra opción. No me gustaría que sucediese de nuevo. ― Ai se colocó un abrigo y una bufanda.

 **Camus:** ¡Aguarda! ― Ai se detuvo frente al portón que había abierto tan sólo un poco, mientras Camus le entregaba un teléfono. ― Si sucede cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme. ¿Sabes cómo se usan, no?

 **Ai:** Claro que sí. ¿Por quién me tomas? ― Ai salió del Instituto cubriéndose el rostro con una parte de la bufanda.

Mientras caminaba hacia lo que parecía el hogar de Hiroki, se detuvo frente a una tienda donde vendían objetos navideños.

 **Ai:** _"Parece que la Navidad nos ha alcanzado…"_

A unos pocos metros, Ai se encontró a Hiroki fuera de su casa. Él le sonrió al verle y lo invitó a entrar…

El proceso fue sencillo. Hiroki ejecutó un análisis al sistema de Ai para ver si encontraba algún problema. Y cuando menos se lo esperaron, Ai regresó al Instituto sin ningún problema. Pero Ai le ocultaba algo a Hiroki.

Tan pronto como llegó a su habitación, Ai cerró con llave la puerta y se tendió en su cama.

 **Computadora:** _***Ejecutando análisis del sistema… Análisis exitoso… Se encontró 1 dispositivo desconocido en el sistema…***_

Ai estaba confuso. Se levantó de su asiento e intentó averiguar lo que sucedía.

 **Ai:** Encuentra el dispositivo.

 **Computadora:** _***Ejecutando búsqueda… No se puede encontrar la ubicación del dispositivo."_

 **Ai:** _"Maldición…"_ Detalles del dispositivo.

 **Computadora:** _***Identificando… Dispositivo de Ejecución y Ubicación. Dispositivo encontrado a las: 9:30 horas. ***_

 **Ai:** Dispositivo de… ¿ejecución?... " _¿Pero qué demonios es eso?"_

 **Computadora:** _***Dispositivo de Ejecución y Ubicación Encontrado… Dispositivo que se utiliza para ejecutar tareas mediante un aparato de control. También puede utilizarse como medio de búsqueda de posicionamiento global para implemento de seguridad. ***_

 **Ai:** Pero… yo no he implantado eso en mi sistema.

 _ ***Toc Toc***_

 **Kurosaki:** ¿Ai? ¿Volviste tan rápido?

No hubo respuesta.

 **Kurosaki:** Mmm… parece que no ha llegado. ― Kurosaki se retira de la habitación.

Ai estaba de pie frente a la puerta, confundido. ¿Cómo había llegado ese dispositivo a su sistema? ¿Quién había podido tener acceso a su sistema y ponerle ese dispositivo, sin que se diese cuenta?...

…

…

…

 **Ai:** …Hiroki…

Ai salió disparado de su habitación y se arregló de nuevo para salir. Tomó su viejo abrigo que aún estaba cubierta de nieve.

 **Kotobuki:** ¿Ai-chan? ¿Regresaste tan rápido?

Ai se detuvo frente a la puerta, ya que no quería que nadie supiese de su salida. Pero Kotobuki apareció de repente.

 **Kotobuki:** ¿Vas a salir?

 **Ai:** Tengo que… ir a hacer algunas cosas…

 **Kotobuki:** ¿No necesitas que vaya contigo? ¿O quieres que le diga a Ran-Ran?

 **Ai:** No… estoy bien.

 **Kotobuki:** Oh… pero que pesado. Yo…

 **Computadora:** _***Aumento de Nivel de Ira: 20% Estado actual: 25%***_

 **Ai:** ¡He dicho que estoy bien! ¡No te metas en esto!

Ai se percató que su tono de voz se había hecho más fuerte y había asustado a Kotobuki.

Su mente estaba confusa y salió del Instituto de nuevo. Mientras Kotobuki veía caer los copos de nieve, parecía más preocupado por ese comportamiento. Al poco tiempo, el clima se había vuelto más frio y el cielo se tornó nublado, parecía como si fuera a llover.

Ai llegó a casa de Hiroki hecha una furia.

 **Ai:** ¡Explícame esto!

Hiroki, si entender la situación, intentó calmarlo.

 **Hiroki:** Ai, cálmate. Ya has venido aquí antes y―

 **Ai:** ¡No me voy a calmar! ¡Explícame que es esto!

 **Hiroki:** No sé de qué estás hablando. Recuerda que esas "emociones" pueden afectar tu―

 **Ai:** ¡Ya basta! ― Ai se enfurecía cada vez más. Puso en la mesa aquel pequeño dispositivo que estaba incrustado en él.

 **Hiroki:** … ¿Qué es eso?

 **Ai:** No te hagas el que no sabe. ¡Sé que tú me pusiste esto!

 **Hiroki:** No tienes pruebas que yo lo haya hecho.

 **Ai:** ¡Ja! ¿Quieres probarlo? Tú eres el único que tiene acceso a mi sistema, y justamente ese dispositivo fue implantado cuando estaba contigo.

Hiroki no pareció sorprendido. Se acomodó en una vieja silla de madera mientras Ai estaba enfurecido.

 **Hiroki:** Bueno, se supone que no iba a mentirte…

 **Ai:** Así que fuiste tú… ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué?

 **Hiroki:** Ai, yo sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos… Además, durante tus chequeos diarios ha habido muchos fallos con tu sistema. Toda la culpa la tiene esa chica―

 **Ai:** ¡No metas a Sakura en esto! ¡Tú no la conoces!

 **Hiroki:** Por lo que veo, es importante para ti.

 **Ai:** Eso no te incumbe.

Esta vez, Hiroki se enfureció mucho más de lo que estaba Ai.

 **Hiroki:** ¡No olvides con quien estás hablando! Puedo presionar este botón azul en cualquier momento.

 **Ai:** ¿¡Y por qué no lo haces!?

 **Hiroki:** ¡No desafíes todo lo que digo! ― Hiroki trató de tranquilizarse y hablar más calmado. ― No puedes manejarte por ti mismo.

 **Ai:** ¡No me hables como si fuera un inútil!

 **Hiroki:** ¿Qué acaso no ves que esos "sentimientos" te están haciendo daño?

 **Ai:** Me siento bien con ellos, al fin me siento como si fuera… una persona de verdad.

 **Hiroki:** Te he dicho cientos de veces que no puedes ser como lo demás.

Ai parecía no comprender la situación…

 **Ai:** ¿¡Pero por qué!?

 **Hiroki:** ¡Comprende de una vez por todas, no eres como lo demás!

 **Ai:** ¡Quiero intentar ser diferente!

 **Hiroki:** ¡No puedes! ¡Tú solo…. SÓLO ERES UNA INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL!

…

Punto de quiebre.

Continuará….

Vean la parte 2 de este capítulo.

 **Gracias a todos los que apoyan el FANFIC!**

Los próximos Fanfics a realizar, serán en el orden siguiente:

Free! **(Anime)**

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi/ Junjou Romántica **(Anime Yaoi, en este caso se incluirán ambos animes para la historia)**

Diabolik Lovers **(Anime)**

Owari No Seraph **(Anime)**

Undertale **(Game)**

Espero os haya gustado el capítulo… Nos veremos muy pronto ;)

No olviden compartir el Fanfic con sus amigos y votar si os ha gustado. Casi nos acercamos al gran final… Espero disfruten conmigo lo que queda de esta historia.


End file.
